One Year Warranty
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Ziva's life in America is threatened when her father is on his way to take her back to Israel and Mossad. Not wanting his team to be split again, Gibbs calls in some favours which allows her to stay in America and protects her from her father. Part of that protection includes her being married to Gibbs for a year. *NEW, EDITED VERSION*
1. He's Coming

Gibbs/Ziva fic: One Year Warrenty

Romance/Angst

T Rating

A/N: So, welcome to the remastered version of 1YW :) Sorry it's been so long, I don't know what happened. I could blame my laziness on a number of things like, having to write on a new laptop (that was really weird, my old one was perfect), new grammar skills (there IS a god! At least a grammar one) and my new changed view of characters in NCIS (mainly Eli, as it happens, I have a soft spot for ol' Daddy David) - but as much as these excuses are true to a degree, I really just was lazy...

So, my fic is back with a vengence (and improved grammar and structure) XD

The story plot will basically stay the same, the chapters I'm reposting will just have revised grammar... nothing much will change, so sorry to put you through it again :/ :P And, well, I hope you enjoy reading :)

Summary: Ziva's life in America is threatened when her father is on his way to take her back to Israel and Mossad. Not wanting his team to be split again, Gibbs calls in some favours which allows her to stay in America and protects her from her father. Part of that protection includes her being married to Gibbs for a year.

What could possibly go wrong?

Chapter One; He's Coming

Strolling into the bullpen at quarter to six, Ziva sighed. A beautiful day was just beginning; the sun had just risen, giving the morning sky an orange-pink.

She sat behind her desk and sighed again, she would have an hour, at least, to herself before Tony came in with something to annoy her with. She tucked a curl from her long ebony mane behind her ear and turned her computer on. Whilst waiting for her computer to warm up, she removed the gun from her hip and put it into the drawer.

Ziva typed in her password and began to put the finishing touches to her report.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

At six AM sharp, Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a cup of his favourite coffee. He did a double take when he saw Ziva sitting at her desk, he knew she liked early starts but it was six AM, she should be out running or something. This little revelation made his gut squirm a little. Ziva was one for routine, like him, maybe something was wrong?

He walked past her, sat at his desk and turned on his own computer, before letting his mind travel as to why Ziva was in so early. Perhaps she didn't feel like running this morning?

He looked up just as she set a finished report on his desk. Their eyes connected.

'' I did not finish my report yesterday.'' said Ziva, by way of explanation and apology.

Gibbs nodded and picked it up. '' David?''

'' Hmm?'' was Ziva's reply as she sat back down at her desk, her lower lip between her teeth.

'' Why are you in so early?''

Ziva shrugged. '' I could not sleep, so I figured I would do something more productive with my time.'' said Ziva, simply. Gibbs was about to reply when Jenny walked past them.

'' Wow. You two are early.'' observed the red head, holding her bag.

Ziva smiled. '' I am afraid so.''

'' Well, I know caffeine runs through his veins. What's your excuse?'' asked Jenny, looking at her Israeli friend.

'' I could not sleep.''

'' Didn't you do that thing that mad people do first thing in the morning?'' asked Jenny, an eyebrow arched as if the very activity she was speaking about offended her.

Ziva grinned. '' If you mean a run, yes, I doubled it and I thouroughly cleaned my apartment.''

Jenny chuckled. '' You'll sleep tonight sweetie.''

Ziva grinned again. '' I hope so.''

Jenny nodded, content with Ziva's reply and went up the stairs to her office.

Ziva turned back to her computer, but looked up again as Gibbs called her. '' Yes?''

'' Why can't you sleep?''

Ziva frowned, her mind trying to formulate her thoughts into a simple sentence. '' I do not know. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen.''

Gibbs mirrored Ziva's frown. '' Like what?'' he asked. He took Ziva seriously. He and her were a lot alike when it came to their guts and intuitions.

Ziva shrugged. '' I don't know.'' she said, waving his concerns away.

Gibbs huffed. '' Well, if anyone's going to get shot, I'd prefer to know in advance.'' he joked, making Ziva laugh.

'' You will be the first to know.'' promised Ziva, making Gibbs smirk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony strolled into the bullpen at 0702, making him the fourth to arrive and the first to be late. '' Heya Probie, Sweetcheeks, Boss. Howzit going?'' he greeted after seating himself. McGee looked up as he could feel the 'glare' being directed at Tony.

'' You're late DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs.

'' I know Boss, but if I were any earlier, it would upset Ziva. I am only keeping the peace.'' Ziva scoffed.

'' DiNozzo, the only peace around here will be you... several small bits of you.'' growled Gibbs, making McGee and Ziva smile.

'' Won't happen again Boss.'' said Tony, before glaring at the other two for ganging up on him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

At 1330, Abby and Ducky appeared in the squadroom, if only to elevate the mood. They hadn't a single case and TeamGibbs was bored.

'' Ziva could always kill someone.'' suggested Tony, rolling his pen back and forth. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and McGee looked up, greatly anticipating Ziva's reaction.

Ziva smiled sweetly. '' Please tell me that was an offer Tony.'' said Ziva, making everybody laugh.

'' Not me! I meant someone else!'' huffed Tony.

Ziva rolled her eyes. '' Tony, you need to be more specific, there are at least six and a half billion people in this world. Two of which I refuse to kill.''

Abby looked up. '' Who?''

'' Jenny, of course, and Gibbs.'' Gibbs grinned at Ziva, while Abby 'aww-ed'.

Tony looked appalled. '' What about me? What about Probie?''

Ziva nodded, taking in his argument. '' Okay then, there are six people I refuse to kill.''

The team watched as Tony did a mental count. '' Good.''

'' I never said you were one of the six Tony.''

McGee chuckled and Tony looked at him.

'' Think that's funny McGiggle?''

'' Yeah, actually.'' retorted McGee, making Ziva laugh.

Ducky smiled. '' Don't worry my dear boy, I will treat your body with the upmost care.''

Tony looked at Gibbs before crying in outrage '' Boss!''

Gibbs shrugged. '' DiNozzo, I'll be one holding you down while Ziva does it.''

The team exploded into laughter while Tony let his head fall onto the desk. Abby grinned. '' Poor Tony, we're only kidding.''

'' I wasn't.'' said Gibbs and Ziva in unison, making everybody including Tony laugh. They looked at each other and grinned, their gaze on each other longer than necessary, but their 'gaze' was interrupted as Ducky spoke.

'' My dear, that fellow seems to be in a flap.'' The team looked, only to see a tall man with white hair and tanned skin looking very flustered.

Ziva stood. '' That is Michael Bashan, he works at the Isreali Embassy.'' reported Ziva.

Michael saw her and he practically ran to her to grab her shoulders, which made the team fly to their feet, ready to dampen any hostility.

'' DiNozzo, get Jen.'' ordered Gibbs, his eyes never leaving Ziva and Michael. Tony nodded and went to run up the stairs to Jenny's office.

'' Michael, what is it?'' asked Ziva, she had never seen Michael like this, so whatever was happening to make him upset must be very bad.

'' Zivaleh, he is very angry.'' Ziva held Michael's face.

'' Who?''

'' Your father. He is on his way. Ziva, he is coming.''


	2. Favours and Stringpulling

A/N: So, apparently FFN is purging :/ It's the first I've heard of it happening on here... any info anyone? AND they keep adding new stuff! What's this malarky about new comments and new reviews? Is their a difference? Oh, I don't know... I wish they'd leave it alone, you know what they say about 'fixing stuff if it ain't broke' XD

Here's Chap2 and ZivaFan... *shakes head* such little faith :P ;P 10 weeks? Really? *sighs*

Enjoy :D OH! Before I forget; thanks for the reviews and alerts! :D Good to see that people are 'excited' :D

Chapter Two; Favours and Stringpulling

Ziva's eyes widened in alarm. Her father was coming? Here? '' Why?''

Michael shook his head. '' I believe his intention is to take you back to Israel.''

Ziva took a step back, letting the Team's most prominent threat sink in, while Jenny and Tony appeared looking very confused.

'' Michael.'' said Jenny, by way of hello.

'' Jennifer.'' nodded Michael.

'' What's going on?'' asked Jenny.

'' Eli is on his way here.'' supplied Gibbs, as Ziva seemed unable to talk.

Jenny looked at Ziva, subtly requesting Ziva to verify what Gibbs had just said.

'' Jen?'' said Ziva weakly, her world in NCIS dangerously close to crashing around her, along with her stony mask.

'' You're not going anywhere Ziva.'' said Gibbs, the tone of his statement relaying a hidden promise to the Israeli.

The team and Michael watched as Ziva moved and stood in Gibbs' personal space.

'' How can you say that? You are obviously not aware of what he is capable of, Gibbs. He can silence or finish anybody with a click of his fingers.'' said Ziva, she wasn't trying to scare anybody, she just wanted people to know that Eli wasn't someone to be messed with, but Gibbs being Gibbs obviously didn't care.

'' Oh, I know Ziver.'' assured Gibbs, he was fully aware of what the Director of Mossad was capable of. He looked at Jen and then at Michael. In the time it took him to look at the two, he had formed a plan. '' How long will it be until he gets here?''

Ziva looked at Gibbs, her head tilted in confusion at his quick change of manner, while Michael checked his watch. '' Approximately three hours.''

Gibbs nodded and he looked at Jen. '' We can fast track an American citzenship, can't we?''

Jenny shook her head. '' The only thing fast enough is-''

'' Marriage.'' said Abby, McGee, Tony and Ducky in unison, looking at Ziva, who immediately put her hands up in defence.

'' Yes, who will I find to marry me in three hours? It is not going to work Gibbs. It is not fast enough and there is nobody desperate enough.'' said Ziva, her voice a mixture of annoyance and sadness.

Gibbs picked up on the sadness in the Israeli's voice. He looked at her, eye to eye. '' It will happen fast enough and I know somebody who will.''

Tony and McGee took several steps back.

'' No way! I'm too young to be married.''

'' Sorry Boss.'' said McGee, passing up on the plan a lot more politely than Tony.

Gibbs shook his head. '' Not them.''

Ziva raised an eyebrow. '' You?''

Gibbs gave a small nod, waiting for the reactions around him. He didn't have to wait long.

'' Ha!'' yelled Tony, before clapping his hand over his mouth.

'' This won't end well.'' said Abby, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, her bottom lip between her teeth. '' I refuse to be a number.'

'' That's what we are aiming for.'' said Gibbs, hiding a smirk at Ziva's bluntness and her blindness.

Michael and Jenn's cogs clicked into place. '' Yes!''

'' You marry Gibbs and then you divorce, you will get what you need to stay here.''

'' Near enough everyone knows about Gibbs' track record with marriage.'' laughed Jen, giving Gibbs a half apologetic look. '' Nobody will suspect a thing.''

'' And it's all legal.'' said Gibbs.

'' Eli tries to take you out of the country, it's abduction.'' said Jenny, a smile on her face.

'' You will be protected by law.'' said Michael, a victorious tone in his voice. Apparently it wasn't often Michael pulled one over on Eli David.

'' Not to mention your husband.'' said Abby.

Ziva massaged her temples. '' You are all telling me that marrying Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gibbs with three ex wives, is a good idea?'' Abby, Tony and McGee laughed and Jenny and Michael nodded.

Ziva sighed and she looked at Gibbs again. '' How long would I have to be married to you?''

'' A year, at least.'' said Gibbs.

'' Is that an overall average?'' asked Tony, earning himself a headslap.

Ziva chuckled. '' I repeat Abby's statement, this will not end well.''

'' Is that a yes?'' asked Gibbs, trying to lighten the mood, something he'd normally leave to Tony or Abby, but he'd take it for this occasion.

'' Are you going to ask the question?'' asked Ziva, taking the bait.

Jenny and Abby ooh-ed while Tony chuckled.

Gibbs bit back a grin. '' Ziva, will you marry me?''

Jenny and Abby giggled, making Ziva glare at them. '' Yes, I will.'' she said, her eyes narrowed and focused on the two giggling women.

'' Yay!'' said Abby, clapping her hands.

Gibbs nodded. '' Okay, DiNozzo?''

'' Yeah Boss?''

'' Get me some rings.'' Tony nodded and he grabbed his coat and caught the card Gibbs threw to him.

'' Abs?''

'' Yes, my Marine groom to be?''

Gibbs rolled his eyes. '' Take Ziva and get a coffee.'' Ziva was about to protest but Abby grabbed her and practically dragged her to the elevator.

Jenny looked at Gibbs. '' Wow, number five already?'' she digged. Gibbs shook his head with an eyeroll. He didn't have time to verbally spar with the redhead, he had an agent to protect, as well as a wedding to attend.

'' Five's a good number. Don't you have a guy who can fast track this thing?'' asked Gibbs.

Jenny nodded. '' Yeah, I'll go give him a call.'' said Jenny, pulling out her cell and flipping it open.

Gibbs looked at Michael after sensing him opening his mouth to speak. '' I need to prepare for Eli's arrival. Good luck, Agent Gibbs.'' said Michael, before leaving.

Gibbs nodded and McGee stepped forward.

'' Boss, what can I do?'' asked McGee, eager to help his friend.

Gibbs thought for a minute. '' Trace Eli's cell and keep an eye on him.''

McGee nodded and then looked at Gibbs. '' Boss, I don't have a number.''

Gibbs went over to Ziva's desk and took Ziva's phone out of her coat pocket. He threw it to McGee, who caught it. '' Look in her contacts.''

McGee nodded and went through Ziva's contacts until he found Eli's number, he then typed it into his computer and began the trace. He threw the phone back to Gibbs, who put it back into Ziva's coat pocket.

'' Jethro.'' said Ducky.

Gibbs looked at him. '' Yeah?'' replied Gibbs, feeling a little guilty, with all that was going on, he'd almost forgotten that Ducky was there.

'' I have a friend who can marry you both.''

Gibbs nodded. '' Thanks Duck.''

Ducky nodded and then put a comforting hand on Gibbs' shoulder. '' Jethro, are you alright?''

'' It's not me that needs to be asked that Duck.'' said Gibbs.

Ducky nodded. '' I am here, if you need me.'' said Ducky, before walking over to Tony's desk and making a call.

Jenny closed her phone and looked at Gibbs. '' He's on his way with a load of documents. He'll be at NCIS shortly.''

Gibbs nodded and the silence was broken by Tony coming into the bullpen calling 'Boss!' at the top of his lungs. Gibbs took the bag and credit card off of Tony before he looked into the bag. Pulling out two boxes, he opened them both to see two gold wedding bands.

'' Thanks, DiNozzo.'' Gibbs and Tony looked at the elevator to see Jenny escorting two men, the one on her right had a kind face with soft brown eyes, while the man on the left was very business looking and he was carrying a briefcase. Jenny stopped as the kind faced man went over to Ducky.

'' Ah Jethro, may I introduce my good friend, Robert. He will marry you and Ziva.''

Gibbs shook Robert's hand while Jenny put her hand on her friend's shoulder. '' This is Howard, you know what he's here for.''

Gibbs shook Howard's hand. '' Thanks for coming.'' he said gratefully.

'' It is the least I could do, I've crossed paths with Eli David before. Put it this way, it's not an experience I wish to repeat.'' said Howard.

Robert looked up. '' Where are we going to do this?''

'' My office?'' suggested Jenny.

Gibbs nodded, before looking at McGee. '' How long McGee?''

'' Approximately two hours and five minutes, Boss.''

Gibbs looked at Tony. '' DiNozzo, call Abby, tell her we're ready.''

Tony pulled out his phone. '' _Hey Abby, we're ready... yep ok, see you in ten_. They're on their way, Boss.''

Gibbs acknowledged what Tony said with a quick nod. '' DiNozzo stay here, bring Abs and Ziva up. McGee, keep an eye on the trace and tell Ducky when he lands.''

'' Yes Boss!''

'' On it!''

Jen looked at Gibbs. '' Come on, we have some paperwork to fast track.'' Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky, Robert and Howard went upstairs, leaving Tony and McGee alone waiting for Abby and Ziva.

Tony sat on the edge of McGee's desk. '' When I woke up this morning, seeing Boss marry Ziva was not on my to-do, watch or see list.''

'' I don't think it was on Boss' or Ziva's either Tony. I wonder how Ziva's feeling? Especially seeing as her first marriage is going to end in divorce.'' said McGee.

'' That's the point McGee.'' replied Tony.

'' I hope Ziva doesn't have to move teams.'' said McGee, more to himself than Tony.

Tony looked at him. '' What d'you mean?''

'' You remember Agents Roberts and Cornfield?''

'' Yeah?''

'' They were on the same team, they got married and Agent Cornfield moved.''

'' There's a difference McGee.'' said Tony.

'' Yeah?'' questioned the MIT Graduate.

'' Boss and Ziva aren't together and they don't love each other.'' said Tony.

McGee nodded. '' I suppose and that was two things by the way.''

Tony flicked McGee and they looked up to see Ziva and Abby walk into the bullpen. Tony grinned.

'' Hey, if it isn't the Mossad-bride-to-be.''

Ziva visibly paled and Abby gave Tony her best Gibbs glare. '' Tony DiNozzo, leave her alone. She's nervous enough without you.'' she said, annoyed, her hand clutching Ziva's as she pulled her to Jenny's office.

'' Hey, Abs, I didn't-'' began Tony, walking behind the girls.

'' I know, just be 'quiet and supportive'.'' said Abby, softly.

Ziva looked at Jenny's door. It looked very seal-y looking, how ironic. Ziva grabbed Abby's arm as she put her hand on the handle. '' Abby, I really do not know about this.''

Abby spun and looked at Ziva, who genuinely looked like she was going to cry. '' Ziva, you do this, you're free from your dad.''

Ziva gave a watery smile. '' It still does not feel or seem easier.''

Abby gave her a smile. '' Nobody said it was going to be easy. And since when do you do things the easy way?''

Ziva shrugged, not trusting herself to talk.

'' It's only for a year Zee.'' soothed Abby, rubbing the Mossad Officer's arm. She turned to look at Tony. '' Tony, go get the Director and stay in the room.''

Tony nodded and walked into the Director's office and he gulped when everyone looked at him.

'' Er, she's outside with Abby.'' said Tony.

Gibbs looked at Jenny, who got the subtle message and left the office to see Ziva.


	3. Favours and Stringpulling Pt 2

A/N: Right, so you remember the last time I wrote this I basically painted Eli as the scum of the Earth? Yeah, I can't do that... As I'm sure some of you are aware, I have a soft spot for Eli *grins* Typical, eh? So, I believe I have come up with a more 'reasonable' explanation as to why Eli might take Ziva away and why he gets a little violent, rather than him doing all of those things because he can XD

You know what's so interesting? I can actually see how my writing style has changed from when I first wrote this to now. I see things in here and I'm like ''Oh, that word order is terrible!'' haha XD The best one for seeing this change is 'Morning Routine', I've observed I've been through 3 changes. Ha, so cute :3

Still not perfect though :P

Here's Chapter Three :D Enjoy :D

Chapter Three; Favours and Stringpulling Pt2

'' Sweetie, you okay?'' asked Jenny, walking out of the office to see Ziva leaning on the banister watching, observing in silence. Abby looked up at her and shook her head.

Jenny came up behind Ziva and rubbed her back. '' Abby, why don't you go into my office?'' suggested Jenny. Abby nodded and patted Ziva's shoulder and left.

'' What's wrong Ziva?''

'' What if it does not work?''

Jenny scoffed. '' It will work Ziva. Come on... what's really wrong?''

'' Will you move me off of the team?''

Jenny spun Ziva around to face her. '' No. Is that what you are worried about?''

'' Yes, I love being on Gibbs' team and I do not want it to change.''

'' Zee, I promise the only things to change are your marital and residency status.''

Ziva chuckled. '' I am not looking forward to being a number.''

'' I don't think any of the others did either, Sweetie.'' smiled Jenny, her hand on Ziva's shoulder in a comforting manner.

'' At least I know it is going to fail, I will not be too surprised when he asks for a divorce.''

Jenny laughed, making Ziva give her a toothy grin. '' You ready?''

'' To sign my life away or marry Gibbs?'' joked Ziva, turning around to walk into Jenny's office with Jenny right behind her.

'' Ha, po-tay-to, po-tah-to.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone in the bullpen looked up to see Ziva and Jenny walk in. Gibbs was about to say something but Jenny silenced him with a look.

'' My dear, if you could stand over here.'' said Robert, indicating a space next to Gibbs. Ziva nodded and slowly moved to stand next to her very future husband.

'' Would you give her your ring, Jethro?'' said Ducky, prompting Gibbs. Gibbs took a box out of his pocket and handed it to Ziva.

'' Right, shall we begin?'' asked Robert. Ziva nodded the same time as Gibbs and Robert smiled.

'' Right, well, we are gathered here today to witness-''

'' Sorry, but could we skip to the 'I dos'? We don't have a lot of time.'' said Gibbs, Robert nodded while Jenny, Abby, Ducky and Tony rolled their eyes.

'' Of course, my apologies. Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Ziva Saraya David to be your lawful wedded wife?''

'' I do.''

Ziva took a deep breath. '' And do you, Ziva Saraya David take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawful wedded husband?''

Ziva looked at Jenny and Abby, both of them nodding supportively. '' I do.''

'' You may exchange rings.'' said Robert with a smile, his eyes on the make shift couple in front of him.

Gibbs picked up Ziva's left hand and slid her gold wedding band on her ring finger, she raised her eyebrows when it was a perfect fit. Damn DiNozzo and his ability to calculate the size of any female body just by a glance. Ziva nervously slid Gibbs' ring on his ring finger and their eyes connected, Ziva moved her gaze to a picture behind Gibbs, unable to look at him, she knew what was coming next.

'' You may now kiss your bride, Agent Gibbs.''

Ziva looked back at Gibbs and gave him a weak smile. Gibbs leant forward and pressed a small kiss to her lips and after a heartbeat, he pulled back.

'' Yay!'' cheered Abby. '' I love weddings.'' she said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

'' Right, now, if you two can sign these papers I can put them throught the system.'' said Howard, producing several pieces of paper, including a marriage certificate. Gibbs and Ziva walked over to the desk Howard was sitting at and they both began signing the dotted line which would bind them together for a year.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee jerked himself awake... what? Watching the Director of Mossad's movements was exhausting work. He looked at the trace and saw that Eli had landed in D.C. He got up and ran up the stairs two at a time. He ran past Cynthia and burst into the Director's office.

'' Boss!''

Gibbs looked up just as he finished his last signature. '' Yeah?'' he prompted, putting the pen down.

'' He's landed, we've got an hour and a half at least.'' said McGee.

As McGee was speaking to Gibbs, Howard checked the papers to see if they were in order. '' I've got it Jen, it should all be on the system within the hour.''

'' Can't you do it here?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Unfortunately, no. I have to leave.''

'' Thanks Howard.'' said Jenny, patting Howard's shoulder.

He put all of the papers in his briefcase. '' Like I said, it's the least I could do.'' said Howard, before leaving.

Robert shook Ducky's hand. '' I will see you soon, my fellow.''

'' Of course.''

Robert left the office, almost immediately after Howard, leaving the team standing in Jenny's office. Everyone eventually looked at Ziva, who looked at Jenny.

'' What do we do now?''

Jenny walked over to Ziva. '' We wait.'' Gibbs put his hand on Ziva's shoulder in comfort.

'' We've set up our defences and they are quite solid.'' said Ducky. Ziva looked at him, a small smile on her face.

'' And if that fails, you have at least six people ready to fight for you.'' said Abby, nodding enthusiastically. Ziva nodded and she looked at Jenny again.

The red head nodded, understanding the Israeli's silent request. '' Okay guys, Ziva needs a minute.'' said Jenny.

McGee, Tony and Ducky turned to leave immediately, their paces slow to give Abby a chance to catch up. Abby gave Ziva a hug. '' It'll be okay.'' she assured, before leaving with the men.

Gibbs let his hand slide down Ziva's arm until he caught her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze. '' She's right.'' he said softly before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Ziva looked at Jenny, as if unsure and silently asking for permission.

'' Sweetie, no-one is here to see you.''

Ziva nodded and she could feel her eyes getting moist. Jenny spread her arms and Ziva went and hugged her. Jenny held Ziva tight as she cried on her. It was not often Ziva cried and it was hardly ever because she was scared. But even Superman had his kryptonite, and right now, Ziva's was her father.

'' It's going to be okay, Jethro won't let you go anywhere, not without a fight.''

Ziva sniffed. '' So everybody keeps saying.'' she said quietly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby sat in Ziva's chair, spinning around. She stopped and looked at McGee. '' How long 'til Daddy David gets here?''

McGee looked at the trace. '' Three quarters of an hour.''

Abby pouted. '' I don't like this-''

'' Well no-one does, Eli's an evil son of a bitc-''

'' No, I mean it's too quiet.'' said Abby, cutting off Tony.

McGee frowned. '' The quiet before the storm,'' he said, pausing briefly before continuing. '' I wonder how Gibbs is going to play this. I mean, what card can he play against one of the most powerful guys in the world?'' asked McGee.

'' Ziva?'' suggested Abby.

Tony shook his head. '' Nah, Eli doesn't care about her. In fact, it'll just wind him up even more. First his son, now Ziva? If I was Eli, I'd be so pissed.''

Abby and McGee grimaced. '' He better have a good card.'' muttered McGee.

'' He has.'' said Abby.

Tony and McGee looked at her.

'' Come on, this is Gibbs we're talking about, he'll think of something.''

Tony nodded. '' Where's the Boss anyway?''

'' Coffee.'' said McGee.

Abby stood as she saw Ziva descending the stairs. Abby ran as fast as her platformed boots allowed her and she gave the newly married Mossad Officer a hug. '' Ohh... Zee-vah.'' said Abby squeezing Ziva.

'' Abby.''

'' You okay, Ziva?'' asked McGee, concerned for his friend.

Ziva got out of Abby's grip and looked at the plasma. '' That is my father, no?'' asked Ziva, dodging the question, watching McGee nod. Ziva tensed as she felt someone behind her. She turned to see Gibbs holding a coffee and a Mango Berry Madness Smoothie.

He passed it to Ziva and then he looked at the plasma. '' How long McGee?'' he asked while wondered if she had been crying. Her red eyes certainly evidenced it.

'' Half an hour Boss.'' reported McGee.

'' Can you find the paperwork, Tim?'' asked Ziva quietly. Gibbs listened to Ziva's voice as she gave her request. Yup, her voice was raw, she's definitely been crying.

McGee got up and went to Ziva's computer and started to type. '' Found the wedding certificate, Boss... looking for residency.''

'' Take your time, McGee.'' said Gibbs, looking at Ziva who had closed her free hand around her Star of David and she was twisting her wedding ring. He couldn't blame her, he was just as worried as she was.

'' It's here, Boss.'' said McGee, happily noting the massive sigh of relief that was let loose in the squadroom.

Abby hugged Ziva again. '' Told you it'll be okay.''

Ziva smiled. '' I believe so.''


	4. Abrupt Arrival

A/N: Chapter Four! Woo! Those of you that remember the old 1YW, you'll note that this is where things start going differently :) I think it'll be okay, my storyplan makes sense and it has a nice flow :)

Sorry for the wait! *nods at ZivaFan* And I'm afraid to tell you that I won't be updating for a while... I'm going to my Native Ireland and I will not be able to update, I won't be able to get my hands on a laptop/computer long enough to do anything, so I shall spend the time making my storyplan more detailed for this fic and my other one _Fifty Shades of Gibbs. _So I won't be updating next Sunday, but I should be updating the Sunday **after**, we shall see :)

Thanks for the favourites and follows :) (seriously, this new system is like Twitter :/) and I'll get back to the reviews... eventually :/ (my inbox is chocka with reviews for different fics... oops)

Enjoy! :) Mistakes are mine :/

Chapter Four- Abrupt Arrival

The rest of the day passed without any incident whatsoever, in fact there were several agents that left work early, done for the day.

In the Bullpen, Ziva scribbled notes onto her report, little reminders of what she had to do for her next copy. She looked up to see Tony looking at her, his chin in his hands, a goofy grin on his face.

'' What, DiNozzo?'' asked Ziva, looking at him with an annoyed expression.

'' Oh, nothing, you know, I was just wondering when you were gonna go home, you know, to your husband.''

'' Not even a day in and you're making marriage jokes already.'' said McGee from his desk. He shook his head and continued with his computer maintainance. '' How predicatable.''

'' Can it, McBridesmaid.'' snapped Tony before grinning at Ziva. '' So, are you gonna consummate your relationship or what?''

McGee put his pen down. '' Tony...''

Ziva opened her mouth to defend herself. '' No, Tony. It is a paper marriage, you know that.''

'' Jeez, Ziva!'' stage whispered Tony looking around. '' If people hear that they'll ship you off to Israel for sure.''

Ziva laughed. '' Everyone here knows why Gibbs and I married each other-''

'' I know, Probie knows. I'm just saying, you might want to be careful... and you'd better, you know, get in the sack with the Boss, just in case.'' added Tony, with a suggestive wink.

Ziva's mouth fell open and she stood abruptly. '' I am not listening to this.'' said Ziva, grabbing her gear. She began walking towards the elevator, making Tony chuckle.

'' Use protection!'' he called after her.

McGee laughed as a knife zoomed past Tony's head to imbed itself into the display behind him. '' Ahh, Tony...''

'' What?'' asked the Italian, checking his hair in his computer screen.

'' You won't learn will you?''

Tony stopped fussing over his hair and he looked at his partner. '' If you don't know me by now, McGeek...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva let out a shuddery breath as the elevator began its descent into the parking lot below. She looked at her hands and wasn't surprised to see that they were shaking. She was angry and it wound her up even more that Tony knew which buttons to press. Still, a half of an inch to the right and that would've been his ear gone.

Most violent thoughts left her head as the elevator doors opened to reveal Gibbs. He stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close before he began to speak.

'' You shouldn't let DiNozzo wind you up.'' he said.

Ziva rounded on him. '' How-''

'' Your knife's missing. And I know DiNozzo.''

Ziva smirked before looking at him seriously. '' I do not have to stay with you, do I?''

'' No.'' Gibbs hid a smirk at Ziva's sigh of relief.

'' Don't take me wrong, Gibbs. It is bad enough I need to rely on you to rescue me without-''

'' I get it, Ziva. I'm not offended.'' said Gibbs, an amused look on his face.

Ziva nodded and smiled. The elevator doors opened again and Ziva was relieved to see her red mini shining in the dimly lit parking lot. '' I'll see you later, Gibbs.'' she said with a small smile.

Gibbs nodded. '' Night Ziva.''

'' Good night, Gibbs. And, erm, thank you for doing this.''

Gibbs shrugged her thanks away. '' S'nothing.''

Ziva arched a slender eyebrow and snorted before walking off to her car. '' See you tomorrow.'' she called over her shoulder.

Gibbs shook his head with amusement and pressed the button in the elevator that would take him to the bullpen. He walked into the bullpen to see Tony and McGee suddenly start working, clearly they had been doing or talking about something they shouldn't have.

He sat at his desk and sorted through reports before McGee and Tony deposited their own in front of him. Gibbs looked at the time on the corner of his computer screen and was surprised to see that it was gone 2200.

'' Good. You still tracing Eli?'' asked Gibbs, putting the folders in his 'to do' pile.

'' Yeah, he's at a hotel. Penthouse suite.'' added McGee, making Tony let out a low whistle.

'' Good.'' said Gibbs. It was late, he doubted Eli would do anything stupid. '' Alright, see you tomorrow.''

'' Sure, Boss.''

'' Oh, DiNozzo.'' called Gibbs, tilting his head.

Tony leant over Gibbs' desk and was met with a slap to the back of the head. '' Ow!''

'' Get out of here.'' smirked Gibbs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva walked through her front door, pulling her ponytail out; normally when she did that, she felt the day's stress just melt away, but something prevented her from doing so. As the door behind her closed, she froze.

'' Aba?''

A figure left the kitchen and stood in the living room, facing Ziva. '' Shalom, Ziva.'' said Eli, his gaze upon Ziva.

Ziva swallowed. '' What are you doing here?''

'' I am here to bring you back to Mossad.'' said Eli casually, but Ziva immediately tensed up. If there was one thing her father couldn't handle, it was being told no and the disobedience that followed.

'' I am happy here-''

'' You were born and raised Mossad. it runs in your blood, Ziva.''

'' Even so. I am staying.''

Eli tilted his head, registering Ziva's words. '' You are coming back to Mossad. You are my Officer and there are missions-''

'' I am an NCIS Agent and I have cases.''

Eli stood at his fullest height. '' Ziva, do not be so ridiculous-''

'' I am not. Mossad is my past, I belong here.'' said Ziva. '' I am loved here.'' she added softly.

'' Mossad is your present and future. Ziva, what does love do? It doesn't save you, it does not protect you. You protect you and how did you manage that? Through Mossad.''

'' I am not leaving.''

'' And who will stop me? Jennifer will not protect me and neither will the American Government. You are a Liason Officer, you are my property, not America's.'' said Eli, anger lacing every spoken word.

Ziva moved to sit down and she stretched.

Eli frowned at her behaviour. Yes, Ziva was stubborn and questioned everything, but she always did as she was told. '' Why are you not packing?''

'' I told you. I'm not leaving.'' said Ziva.

Eli exhaled. '' Why must you be so difficult, Ziva? I will drag you back to Israel if I have to.''

'' The Americans would not like that.''

Eli chuckled. '' I've already told you. The Americans don't care about you, you are expendable.''

'' Perhaps the American Government would not care about me... but my husband would.''

The silence in the room was deafening. Ziva knew Eli was thinking about how to react, and she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

'' You are married?'' spat Eli.

'' Yes.''

Eli's eyes narrowed. He didn't know a lot about Ziva's dreams and ambitions, but he knew for sure that she never wanted to get married if she had the choice. '' You're lying.''

Ziva raised her left hand, her wedding ring glinted in the light from the kitchen. '' I am telling the truth. I am married, to an American I add, therefore taking me from the country would be abduction.''

'' That's never stopped me. Who suffers you?''

'' Leroy Jethro Gibbs.'' said Ziva defiantly.

Eli moved quickly and he grabbed Ziva by the hair and move to hold her against a wall. '' You married that bastard? Do you have a death wish?''

'' No, that's why I married him.''

'' I see what you are doing.'' spat Eli, his dark eyes searching Ziva's. '' Your marriage to him is nothing more than a safety measure.''

Ziva's silence confirmed Eli's suspicions.

He let go of her with enough force to make her fall onto the coffee table, shattering it. '' Mark my words, Bat. He cannot protect you forever. You will be brought back to Israel if it is ithe last thing I do. You belong to me and only me.'' he snarled, storming out of her apartment with a slam.

Ziva wiped her eyes, stopping any tears before they fell. She hated arguing with her father and she hated it even more when he managed to stir up some form of emotion in her. Surely after their arguments and lack of feeling towards each other, she shouldn't feel anything? Then again, he was her father, her blood.

Ziva picked herself up off of the floor, ignoring the crunch of the broken glass under her feet. She shuddered as she imagined Eli's forces surveilling her home. So after checking the time, she grabbed a go bag and left her apartment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs looked up from his boat, a slender figure descending the wooden stairs. As she walked into the dim light of the bulb hanging from the ceiling, he took in Ziva's appearance. She had glassy eyes and a few scratches on her hands and arms. '' Ziva...''

'' Gibbs, Eli came to mine.'' said Ziva, the lump in her throat making it difficult for her to speak. '' He knows everything.''


	5. Self Preservation

A/N: I know I haven't updated in, like, a month, so here's a chapter for you. This chapter is one half of a whole but I thought the whole lot would make a VERY long chapter so, I cut it in half and I'll share that with you on Sunday.

I'll explain my absence and my thoughts/feelings a little more on Sunday, but for now, you'll just have to make do with a chap :/ See you Sunday :)

Chapter Five - Self Preservation

Tony sighed heavily before looking at McGee. He tilted his head and grinned as he watched the MIT Graduate work on his computer. Tony's grin took a mischevious turn as he stood slowly and silently. He tiptoed over to McGee's desk and bent down. He opened his mouth and -

'' Tony, I know you're there.''

Tony stood up straight, like he'd been electrocuted. '' Probie! Didn't your father ever tell you it's not nice to make people jump?''

McGee raised an eyebrow and Tony shrugged. '' What's wrong, Tony?''

'' Well, Timmylicious,'' Tony perched himself on the end of McGee's desk. '' I'm bored. It's 0830 and neither Boss or Ziva are in.''

'' Well, maybe they're busy...'' As soon as McGee uttered those words he wished he could take them back.

'' I knew it! I knew they'd hit the hay together. That's what marriage is all about, McGee-''

'' What is marriage about?'' asked Abby, bounding into the bullpen.

'' What are you doing up here?'' asked McGee.

'' I got bored of waiting for my Caf-POW!, so I thought I'd nudge Gibbs.'' She turned to Tony. '' What's marriage about?''

'' Falling into the sack. Horizontal tango. Relations.. of the sexual kind. Carnal knowledge-''

'' DiNozzo, we get it.'' snapped McGee. '' I doubt either Gibbs or Ziva would, they're probably on their way now.''

'' I agree, Italian Stallion, Bossman is too much of a gentleman to ask that of Ziva, and we all know what Ziva can be like.''

Tony rolled his eyes. '' You guys are gonna look like idiots when I'm right.''

'' Beats looking like an idiot now.'' muttered McGee, making Tony look at him through narrowed eyes.

'' Whatever, I'm calling Ziva.'' said Abby pulling out her phone. McGee and Tony watched as Abby walked around, her phone pressed to her ear.

'' She answering?''

'' No.'' said Abby, shaking her head, she pressed another button and pressed the phone to her ear again. '' Gibbs!''

McGee and Tony watched in wonder as Abby chatted animatedly down the phone to Gibbs. If that'd been either of them talking to Gibbs like a sugar-overdosed chipmunk, it would have been an abrupt hang up and a hard slap to the back of the head.

'' Okay, we'll see you later, Bossman.'' Abby snapped her phone shut and looked at the two agents.

'' Well?'' asked Jenny, walking into the bullpen, making the three jump.

'' Um, Ziva is at Gibbs' place.'' A glare from both Jenny and McGee made Tony stifle his snort.

'' Well, we're not going to see what's happening if we are stood here, are we?'' said Jenny, pressing her cell to her ear. '' Cynthia, I'm going out... no I don't need security...''

Tony, McGee and Abby followed Jenny's figure 'til she reached the elevator, a hand on hip. They looked at each other before moving towards the elevator, Jenny wasn't Gibbs but she had that undeniable authoritive aura that Gibbs had.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs smirked as Ziva regarded him with a shocked expression, a reaction he had more or less predicted as soon as he uttered his forbidden word.

'' I thought apologies were a sign of weakness, Gibbs?'' asked Ziva, wincing as she reached for the small cup of tea resting on the kitchen counter. After Ziva told her version of events concerning Eli and his overwhelming desire to take her back to her native land, Gibbs had taken her upstairs to the kitchen to fix her a hot drink and to deal with a small cut on her hand. Ziva never would've noticed it until Gibbs had said something, despite her repititions of 'I'm fine', Gibbs had seen to her cut and it wasn't until then she realised how much it hurt; and she wasn't just talking physically.

They then went to bed, Gibbs only a short call away incase she needed him. Ziva's slumber wasn't as peaceful as she would've liked, but she knew that until Eli left the States, neither she or Gibbs would sleep well. She knew Gibbs wasn't sleeping well her expert ears picked up his almost silent steps trailing from his room to the basement. She had rested a while longer until she decided to join him.

'' You should be asleep.''

'' And so should you.'' countered Ziva, a victorious smirk on her face.

'' My house-''

'' Ah, but what is yours, is mine.''

'' Smartass...'' muttered Gibbs. '' Your hand okay?''

'' Yes, there wasn't much wrong with it in the first place, but-''

'' Ziva...''

'' Yes, it is fine, thank you.'' said Ziva, rolling her eyes, making Gibbs smirk. '' I was going to make some breakfast, actually, did you want any?''

Gibbs looked at his watch. '' Yeah-'' He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell, his answer making Ziva roll her eyes again. '' Yeah, Abs? Ziva's not answering her phone?''

Ziva shook her head, ran her finger across her throat before grinning and going upstairs to the kitchen.

'' Hm, she says it's dead, what's wrong?...''

Ziva stood in the middle of Gibbs minimalistic kitchen, her bottom lip in between her teeth as she tried to think about what to make for breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day, you know. She ventured over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon. She chuckled like a naughty schoolgirl, yes, she was Jewish, but that didn't stop her from having a small treat every now and again, after all, she was yet to meet a mortal being that could resist bacon.

She had just finished frying the eggs when Gibbs appeared in the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and sniffed the air before looking at her with a raised eyebrow. '' Bacon, David?''

'' Yes, is that okay?'' she asked, dishing up the breakfast.

'' But you're Jewish.''

'' You are a very observant man, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, placing his plate down on his side of the table before turning towards the toaster as it popped.

'' Sarcasm gets you nowhere.''

'' Says you.'' laughed Ziva, placing the toast next to his plate.

'' Okay, well, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with your dad for my filthy American traits.''

'' Oh, I think it's a little late for that Gibbs.'' said Ziva, placing her own breakfast down before pivoting to get the coffee and tea waiting for them. She sat down and smiled at Gibbs before cutting into her eggs. '' What did Abby want?''

'' She was worried about you because you weren't answering your phone. So she called me, now they're on their way.''

'' Really, all because I did not answer my phone?''

'' You know what they're like.''

'' Yes.'' sighed Ziva. '' I do.''

Gibbs watched Ziva, her behaviour and mood, for the past few hours, had been all over the place. The lack of consistancy in her behaviour was a little unnerving for him, not that he'd let that show, of course. He was worried about her, she had been through a lot in the past day and a half and he had a horrible feeling that it would be a while until they, and more importantly Ziva, had a smooth ride.

'' Hey Boss!'' called Tony as he, McGee, Abby and Jenny walked into his kitchen.

'' Gibbs, how could you eat bacon in front of Ziva? That's so insensitive.'' scolded Abby.

Gibbs looked at Ziva's plate to see that she had demolished her bacon before the team had appeared. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice.

'' That's okay, Abby. It is his house.'' said Ziva, a knowing grin on her face as Gibbs regarded her with a playfully cool look.

'' I thought you went home, Ziva.'' prompted Jenny, making the team look at her.

'' I did.'' siad Ziva simply, placing her knife and fork on her plate, apparently her appetite had disappeared.

Gibbs took pity and intervened. '' She couldn't stay there while Eli was there. Kinda defeats the objective, doesn't it?''

McGee paled. '' Boss, the trace showed that Eli was in the hotel. I would've called if-''

'' It's not your fault, Tim.'' said Ziva, looking at the MIT Graduate.

'' Yeah, he probably left his phone there.'' put in Tony.

'' Ziva, what happened to your hand?'' asked Abby, her eyes suddenly seeing the plaster Gibbs had wrapped her hand in.

Ziva withdrew her hand and placed it under the table. '' It is a little bruise.''

'' Ziva, you don't need a plaster for a bruise. Oh my- Did your Dad hurt you?'' asked Abby, prompting Ziva to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs stood and turned to the team and Jenny. '' I've got it covered. Go back to work.''

'' But-''

'' No buts.'' said Gibbs, looking at each team member with a stern look.

Abby looked at Gibbs through narrowed eyes, her eccentric mind drawing its own conclusions and plans before she nodded and spun on her heel, leading them out of the kitchen. '' See you later, Ziva!'' she called, pulling a protesting Tony along with her.

Gibbs and Ziva stared after them before Gibbs turned to look at Ziva. '' You okay?''

'' No.'' said Ziva, pushing her plate away before getting up.


	6. Self Preservation Pt2

A/N: So, explanation time, there's been so much going on at the moment and I doubt it'll calm down any time soon. To those that PM'd me; here's your update, yes I'm continuing and no, I'm not dead -.-" But you guys will be pleased to know that I've written my story plan for the entire fic, but I think I'll leave 50Shades of Gibbs to the side for now. I'm not in the mood to write that.

Also, I got into my Uni :) Woo... It's not Hogwarts, but it's close enough :')

Italics = Hebrew

Mistakes are all mine

Enjoy, and I'll see you on Sunday? :)

Chapter Six - Self Preservation pt2

Gibbs frowned. '' What's wrong?''

'' They now know that my father knocks me around. I did not need them knowing that. It is bad enough I come to you for help-''

'' Enough.'' said Gibbs loudly, stopping Ziva from completing her rather self-loathing rant. She looked at him, a slender eyebrow raised while she waited for him to continue.

'' I married you to protect you, Ziver. So what if they know? They're your family, the family you are fighting tooth and nail, with your father, to protect. So what if I'm here helping you? They are worth fighting for... and so are you.'' he added involuntarily.

Ziva scoffed and shook her head, before raising her hands to stop Gibbs from speaking. '' I understand that. However, my view on this predicament is different to yours. While I agree that our team is worth pissing my father off for, I do not agree with your description of me. I do not believe that I am worth fighting for, I do believe that everyone is entitled to an opinion and I respect that. If you want to believe I am worth fighting for, go ahead.''

'' You're seeing this all wrong-''

'' No, I cannot see through your eyes, Gibbs. I cannot see how you think I am worth a year of your time, although, I am extremely grateful.'' said Ziva, resting a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

'' Whatever. We're leaving this for now.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva withdrew her hand from Gibbs' shoulder as he spoke coolly and with annoyance. '' Are we going straight to work?''

'' No, we're going to yours to tidy up.'' said Gibbs. '' See that damage Eli did.''

Ziva nodded and moved to grab her jacket. '' I mean it, Gibbs. I am grateful for what you are doing.''

'' I know.'' said Gibbs, opening his front door and stepping aside to let Ziva out. He walked with her down the front garden path before turning back to lock his front door. He rarely locked his front door, only when he was leaving the country, but he felt that locking his door was a habit he'd get into while Eli was in the States; not that a locked door would keep out the Director of Mossad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva opened her door and smirked as she heard a hand rest on a weapon of some description. '' As much as I couldn't mind you shooting my father, you probably shouldn't.''

'' Just a precaution.''

'' Yeah, okay.'' muttered Ziva, the smile on her face disappeared as she walked into her living room. The table Eli had thrown her into was in bits on the floor. Her investigator eye found droplets of blood on the glass shards, her own.

Gibbs must've seen the red splatters on the broken glass as when he walked past her, he rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. '' I'll clean that if-''

'' No, it's my mess, I will clean it. There are some cleaning things in the bathroom.''

'' On it.'' said Gibbs, making his way into Ziva's bathroom. Ziva nodded and bent down on the floor to pick up the larger pieces of glass. She moved the larger pieces of glass into a pile and she was about to ask Gibbs where he was when she felt a presence.

'' Did you get lost?'' she asked sarcastically, her back turned to him.

'' I might ask you the same thing.''

Ziva stood up and turned to see Eli standing there, his expression of anger and hatred had not withered in the hours they had been apart. Ziva's heart began to beat wildly in her chest before she calmed down as she remembered that this time she wasn't on her own.

'' Have you changed your mind?'' prompted Eli.

'' I assume you are talking about Israel-''

'' Do not get smart with me, child. Your mind, has it changed?''

'' No.''

Eli sighed, before he looked at Ziva with a tired look in his eyes. '' What a coincidence, neither has mine.''

'' I don't believe in coincidences.'' came a third voice.

Ziva bit her lip as a smile threatened to shine through. It wasn't often her father got startled and she rarely saw it.

As startled as Eli was, he recovered quickly, making his small jump look like a shrug and a glance over his shoulder. '' Ah, Agent Gibbs... to what do I owe the pleasure?''

'' I could ask you the same thing.''

Ziva took a second to analyse the situation and people in front of her. Gibbs was taller than Eli and fitter, with this observation, he could win the fight. Ziva, however, knew her father, it was legend among the Mossad trainees that the invincible Eli David had once killed six men with his bare hands before killing twenty others with a single knife. Ziva knew it was more than legend, it was true. That was the story that accompanied one of his many sayings; 'knives do not run out of bullets'. Having said that, their age evened the fight out, just.

'' Well, I am here to take my offspring back to Israel. Her country needs her.''

Ziva closed her eyes, she had been demoted to 'offspring'... Ouch.

'' Her country or you?'' asked Gibbs.

Eli smirked. '' I know what you are doing, trying to protect her. Your country has a law for this kind of thing, no?''

'' What?''

'' Marrying to stay in the country? It'd be a shame to see your masterplan crumble around you. Why let that happen? I'll take her from you and your reputation-''

Gibbs laughed. '' Well, Director David, my reputation can't get more tarnished than yours. When did you start beating her? When she was a baby? Toddler? Teen?''

Ziva froze, unable to process the fact that Gibbs had actually gone there. Eli's eyes narrowed and he lost his smirk. His hand moved to rest on his sidearm, a move Gibbs mirrored.

'' I disciplined her.''

'' Throwing her into a glass table, making it cut her isn't discipline. It's abuse.''

'' What would you know about discipline and abuse, Agent Gibbs? Your own daughter was not around long enough to experience the difference.''

Ziva's eyes widened as guns were raised, point blank, aimed between eyes. '' No, please don't-''

'' Ziver...'' warned Gibbs as Ziva moved closer to them.

'' Don't do this. Please?'' asked Ziva, standing in between her father and her husband.

Eli looked at her. '' This is your doing, child. No one else's. You had a choice.''

'' No, I didn't. I had an order, an order I do not want to follow, not now, not ever. I am loved here-''

'' Lord alone knows why. Gather your things, now.''

Ziva deflated a little. She hated the fact that her father was so narrow minded, and she hated herself for getting Gibbs and NCIS into this postition. She hated herself a little bit more for what she was about to do, too.

Ziva struck out, disarming Eli, but not before he could smack her across the face with his fist. Gibbs moved in as Eli threw Ziva to the side and he tackled him. They wrestled until Gibbs ripped Eli from the ground and slammed him against the wall. Ziva looked up from where she was and she looked on with great sadness.

'' Get lost, Eli. She's made a decision and neither of us are going to stand for your bullying anymore. Leave her alone.'' growled Gibbs, his teeth bared.

Eli nodded and Gibbs let him go. Eli looked at his daughter on the floor and smirked. '' _We are not done. And for as long as you are involved with him, we never will be. Enjoy looking over your shoulder, Ziva._'' he spat in his mother tongue.

He shoved himself past Gibbs and he left the apartment; the door slamming behind him, assuring the two NCIS Agents that he had left.

Gibbs breathed out and he moved over to Ziva. He offered a hand to her and he pulled her up. In her eyes, he could see an emotion that was never related to the Israeli; fear. He pulled her to him and he held her tight. It took her a moment, but she returned the comforting embrace.

Gibbs let her go. '' Pack your things. You're staying with me for the rest of our arrangement, no arguments, understand?''

'' Yes.''

'' Go on, move it.'' said Gibbs, watching her walk to her room. Gibbs raised a hand to his eyebrow and tutted to see that he was bleeding. He didn't care, it was worth it. Ziva was worth it and he wasn't going to let Eli get his hands on her.


	7. Settlin'

A/N: Here we are, Chapter Seven. Mistakes are mine, enjoy :) xx

And for those that want Eli dead... I can't kill him, he's important... and I have a soft spot for him :P so HA! XD

Chapter Seven - Settlin'

A week had passed since the Eli incident. Ziva had moved in with Gibbs, a move that made their marriage seem a bit more real. As all married couples did, the pair established a routine, one that was surprisingly... easy.

Gibbs would wake up to hear the front door close quietly. The first time he had heard that, he freaked; Eli's attack still fresh in his mind. He walked to his window to see Ziva jogging up the road, her hair bouncing behind her as she ran.

While Ziva was running, Gibbs would shower and get ready for the day. Once he had finished getting ready, he'd go downstairs, collect his post and start a pot of coffee. By the time, Ziva returned from her run and showered, Gibbs had a hot cup of coffee ready and waiting for her. Ziva returned the favour by making breakfast. The two ate and drank their morning meal in silence, sometimes exchanging brief conversation before leaving in their own cars. Gibbs taking the extra few seconds to lock his front door.

They were settled, something Gibbs was grateful for. He had honestly thought that Ziva would have been a bit more reluctant, but she was yet to kick up a fuss. Gibbs had just finished pouring Ziva's morning coffee when she appeared in the kitchen, her hair still damp from her shower.

'' Mornin','' said Gibbs, handing Ziva her coffee. '' Good run?''

'' Yes, you live in a beautiful neighbourhood, Gibbs.'' smiled Ziva, sipping her coffee before moving towards the cooker.

'' Hmm, it's not too bad.'' agreed Gibbs, watching Ziva work. '' Whatcha makin'?''

'' I was thinking blueberry pancakes this morning, is that alright?''

'' That's fine.''

Ziva nodded and got to work. She worked in silence, something she was used to and something she sometimes enjoyed, but this morning, the silence was uncomfortable. After she had made her batter and added her blueberries, she stuck some of her mixture into the pan. She waited a moments, watching the batter solidify before she decided she couldn't take the silence anymore.

'' Is there something on your mind, Gibbs?'' she asked, with a half glance over her shoulder.

'' That depends, is there something on yours?'' he asked, making Ziva smirk. Typical Gibbs.

'' Such as?''

'' You've accepted our living arrangement a little too easily. I expected more of a fuss.''

Ziva flipped the pancakes. '' Why would I create a fuss over something I would not win? I pick my fights carefully, you know.''

'' I understand that.'' said Gibbs, draining his mug of coffee before getting up to refill it. '' But what I'm saying is that since that thing with Eli, you've been... off.''

Ziva looked at Gibbs, a glint in her normally guarded eyes. '' Oh really?''

'' Yeah, it's worrying me a little bit. What did he say?''

'' Nothing of importance, just a general threat. Nothing I'm not used to.'' said Ziva, muttering the last bit.

Gibbs moved into Ziva's space, like he often did with a suspect when he wanted to get answers. '' Ziver, what did he say?''

'' He just told me to enjoy looking over my shoulder. To be honest, Gibbs, I have not stopped looking since I killed Ari.'' said Ziva sadly, moving the pancakes from the pan to Gibbs' plate.

'' Son of a bit-''

'' It is not something I am unused to.'' said Ziva, interrupting his curse.

'' That's no excuse. You shouldn't have to live in fear of that dictator-''

'' I do NOT fear him.'' snapped Ziva, glaring at Gibbs.

Gibbs glared back. '' Okay.''

Ziva frowned before huffing. '' I'm going to work.'' she said, draining her coffee mug.

'' What about your breakfast?''

'' Funnily enough, I've lost my appetite.'' called Ziva, closing the door behind her. She stomped off to her car and got into it. She rest her hands on the steering wheel and glared at Gibbs' front door angrily. She was NOT afraid of Eli. She started her car and went to drive to work.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to see his three agents hard at work. He passed Ziva's desk and smirked as he could feel the atmosphere around her drop to zero. Yup, she was pissed with him. And they were supposed to pretend to be married? ... It was too easy.

He sat down at his desk and joined in with the clacking of keyboards and scribbling of notes, that was, until Jenny came into the Bullpen with a grim look on her face.

'' What's wrong, Jen?'' asked Gibbs, prompting the team to look up.

'' I've just got off of the phone with SECNAV.'' said Jenny, a hand on hip.

'' And?''

'' He's not happy. He wants to know why you're married... again. And why it happened in such a rush.'' she said, looking at Gibbs. '' He's invited you to a Charity Ball.''

'' Has he now? You can tell him thanks for the invite, but no thanks.'' said Gibbs, making Tony snigger.

Jenny turned to glare at Tony, making him shut up. '' There is no way out of this, Jethro. You and Ziva need to go to the Ball.'' huffed Jenny.

'' Fine...'' muttered Gibbs.

Jenny looked at Ziva then back at Gibbs. '' Is everything alright between you?''

'' No, they're having their first lovers tiff.'' piped up Tony, before looking down to avoid the third degree looks sent his way.

'' Are they?'' asked Jenny, amused. '' Well, you need to sort it out in time for the Ball.'' said Jenny before walking out of the Bullpen and back up the stairs.

Gibbs sighed and massaged his temples before getting up to get coffee. He walked past Tony's desk and reached over to slap the back of his head.

'' Not sticking my nose into your business, on it Boss!'' said Tony, watching Gibbs slide into the elevator.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the day passed without any more incident, though unfortunately for Tony, he received several headslaps from Gibbs and punches from Ziva. To say the pair weren't happy with him would be an understatement.

Ziva arrived home first, her annoyance with Gibbs disappearing as she worked her emotions away into a meal for them both. She realised he had meant well and that he was only doing what he was trained to do; find answers. By the time Gibbs arrived from the Naval Yard, Ziva had just finished loading a steak onto his plate.

He looked at the food and then at her, smirking when she shrugged with a half smile on her face. He waited until she had sat down with him before starting.

'' You seem happier.'' commented Gibbs, cutting into his steak.

'' Yes, well, I am married to the man of my dreams, so I must show that I am happy.'' said Ziva, smirking at the added sarcasm in her reply.

'' Huh... I didn't mean to touch a nerve earlier, when we were talking-''

'' I know.'' interrupted Ziva, swallowing some potato. '' You were only doing what you do best.''

'' You still didn't answer me.''

Ziva looked at him, before setting her knife and fork down. '' You wish to know why I am not going to argue with you about our living arrangement?''

'' Shoot.'' said Gibbs, drinking his drink.

'' When you were threatening my father, you were quite intimidating. While I may be, what Tony calls, a ninja and a badass, I am not going to throw away protection like that.''

'' You're not arguing me because I scare you?''

'' No, Gibbs, you are missing the point.'' sighed Ziva, closing her eyes. '' You are intimidating to those that threaten you and what you care about. You would never get like that with someone you care about, therefore logic would tell me that it would be best to stay where you are.''

'' Right...'' said Gibbs.

'' That is, of course, assuming you care about me, I mean, you must do. You did marry me, even if it is just a paper one.''

'' Of course I care about you Ziver. I'd do this for anyone, well, I'd draw a line at DiNozzo-''

Ziva erupted into laughter, easing the tension between the two. Even Gibbs had to chuckle.

'' So, what are we going to do about this Ball?'' asked Ziva, sipping her drink.

'' Well, it's a while yet. We'll use the time to figure out a story. Obviously Jen will help.''

'' Hmm. Are you worried?'' asked Ziva, looking at Gibbs.

'' About?''

'' How we might have to act?''

'' Oh, not really. We've both done things to get what we need, pretending to love one another should be a piece of cake.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva nodded and put her cutlery down. '' A piece of cake... That sounds nice.'' said Ziva standing up. She deposited her plate in the sink and she walked past Gibbs, patting his shoulder affectionately as she went.

'' See you in the morning, Gibbs.''

Gibbs waited 'til she was upstairs and until her door had closed behind her before saying. '' It'll be too easy, Ziver, at least for me.''


	8. Recon

A/N: Here ya go.. please enjoy all mistakes are mine...

Chapter Eight - Recon

Gibbs sighed as he kicked his front door open. Normally he'd open it with his hands, but as they were full of Chinese takeaway, he found that a bit difficult. He kicked his door shut and moved into the living room, smiling when he saw Ziva curled up on his sofa with a magazine in hand, his fire burning nicely in the background. Ever since the pair of them had found out that they were invited to SECNAV's Ball, she had grabbed every fashion magazine going to try and find a dress. It had made him laugh but he realised that while Ziva David loved wearing her cargos and jeans, she enjoyed dressing up on the odd occasion. He was yet to meet a woman that didn't.

He put the chinese on the coffee table and began to sort it out, prompting Ziva to look up from her magazine. '' Oh, that smells good.'' she said, giving Gibbs a grateful smile.

'' Fancied takeout. Gives you a break from cooking all the time.'' he said, spooning some rice onto Ziva's plate.

'' I told you I don't mind cooking, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, rolling her eyes.

'' Still.''

Ziva watched him through narrowed eyes. '' You didn't stay in the office for long, did you?''

Gibbs' look told her all she needed to know. Gibbs had sent them home early, it was Friday after all and there was nothing more for them to do, unless they got a call. He had stayed, however, and signed off on reports, promising himself he wouldn't leave until they were all done.

'' I stayed long enough. Stop nagging and eat.'' said Gibbs, handing Ziva her plate with a grin.

Ziva took it, beaming at him. She tucked in and the pair of them ate in silence, their hunger overtaking their need to converse. Once they were finished, Ziva got up and took the plates to the kitchen, disposing of the containers as she did so. She returned with a cup of coffee for Gibbs and a tea for herself, smiling thanks as Gibbs held it while she got comfortable on the sofa.

'' How goes the dress search?'' asked Gibbs, watching Ziva open her magazine.

'' Well, Jenny has helped a little. She told me I cannot get a red one.'' said Ziva tiredly. '' I do believe I have narrowed my choices down.''

'' Choices?'' Gibbs looked at Ziva, an eyebrow raised.

'' Hm, well, there are two. I cannot decide.'' said Ziva, frowning.

'' Why is it so hard to pick a dress?'' After Ziva laughed at him, he elaborated. '' I asked all of the exes that question, and you'd think at least one would answer me. I got a book, a plate and a cell phone thrown at me.'' said Gibbs.

'' I shall take pity on you.'' said Ziva, moving to sit completely next to Gibbs. '' I have to take into account the colour and my skin tone, what I have to wear with it, the shoes, what everyone else might be wearing. I want something different, everyone goes for blacks, golds, reds, blues and greys with some form of ruffle. Every woman wishes to stand out.'' explained Ziva, rubbing her temple. '' It is such a headache... and all for one dress that will only be worn once. It is madness. I am glad I don't do it often, but when the opportunity arises, I will indulge.'' she confessed with a grin.

'' It's not hard for you to stand out in a crowd, Ziver.'' said Gibbs taking the magazine from Ziva to look at her choices.

Ziva looked at him, a light blush on her cheeks. Did Gibbs just compliment her? She grinned and looked over his shoulder. '' What do you think?'' she asked.

Gibbs took in her choices. '' They're both nice.'' he said, handing the magazine back to her.

'' You do not have a favourite?'' asked Ziva.

'' I do, but I don't want my opinion to influence your decision.'' he said with that infamous smirk of his.

'' Gibbs, you are such a tease.'' huffed Ziva, moving back to her end of the couch. '' I thought a husband was supposed to help his wife in such matters?''

'' Again, I give you the number of exes.''

Ziva shook her head and sighed, burying her head back into the magazine. She only looked up again when Gibbs called her name. ''Hmm?''

'' I wanted to ask you something.'' he said.

Ziva put down her magazine. '' You have my undivided attention.'' she smiled.

'' We know more about each other than what others know about us.''

'' I agree. I feel I understand you a bit more than what others do.'' agreed Ziva, nodding at Gibbs to continue.

'' The thing is, I feel I don't know enough.''

Ziva frowned. '' And this is a problem?''

'' Well, we need to convince SECNAV that we know a lot more than we do. So I was thinking-''

'' I know enough. I built a profile on you, remember?'' grinned Ziva. '' And I'm pretty sure if you asked our friend, Trent Kort, he'd give you one on me.''

'' Ziver, that's not the point I'm trying to make.'' sighed Gibbs. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth with the Israeli.

'' I know, Gibbs, I was teasing.'' laughed Ziva.

'' I think it'd be a good idea if we went out for dinner, the two of us.'' said Gibbs.

'' I agree. It'd be the perfect recon in our year long mission.'' said Ziva, picking up her magazine. '' Not only would we learn about each other that bit more but we would learn to be comfortable together.''

'' You don't think we're comfortable?''

''Please.'' laughed Ziva, looking up from her magazine. '' Are you telling me that this whole conversation is not awkward?''

'' It is a bit.'' agreed Gibbs.

'' Married couples are not supposed to be awkward, Gibbs. We are supposed to be able to talk about anything.''

'' That's another thing, actually.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva look at him.

'' What?''

'' You need to stop calling me Gibbs.'' said Gibbs.

Ziva nodded. '' I shall try.''

They shared a smile and Gibbs was about to disappear to his basement when his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. '' Yeah Gibbs.''

'' Jethro.'' corrected Ziva, making Gibbs smirk at her.

'' On my way.'' he said, flipping his phone shut.

'' A case?'' asked Ziva, putting her magazine down.

Gibbs nodded. '' Yeah. I'm driving.'' said Gibbs, standing aside to let Ziva pass.

'' Yes, darling, you can drive.'' said Ziva, making Gibbs laugh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey Abs, fresh box of evidence, just for you.'' said Tony, leading McGee into the Lab.

Abby clapped her hands together and sighed. '' You really know how to treat a lady, Tony.'' she bounced.

'' Yeah... Tony.'' huffed McGee, dumping the box on the evidence table.

Abby rounded the table and hugged McGee. '' And you too, Timmy.''

'' Break this nerdfest up.'' ordered Tony, he looked at Abby. '' So? You hear anything?''

'' Yup, Bossman is taking Ziva out to dinner next Friday before the Ball.''

'' Really?'' asked McGee while Tony laughed.

'' Yeah, Ziva said it was to practise being together as a couple for the Ball. I think it's a good idea.'' said Abby, moving to see what was in the box.

'' Wow, points to Boss' dedication.'' said Tony, wiping an imaginary tear of laughter from his eye.

'' Would you not do the same to help Ziva?'' asked McGee. '' I would.''

'' Yeah, well I wouldn't, that's why I said 'no' when Boss said about someone marrying Ziva.'' pointed out Tony.

'' Still you shouldn't laugh.'' said Abby, giving Tony a stern look. '' I think it's cute. OOH! Could you imagine the two, like, marrying each other for real? They'd suit so much!'' Abby began bouncing with excitement. '' It'd be the best love story ever!''

'' That wouldn't happen.'' scoffed Tony, McGee nodded in agreement.

Abby stopped bouncing. '' You guys are such squares.'' she huffed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny sat in her office. Everything was silent. Her eyes were on an old picture of herself and Gibbs from a past mission. She felt a familiar feeling beginning to bubble deep inside her, and it was a feeling she never wanted to associate with her best friend, Ziva. Jealousy, was Jenny's deadliest sin. In her life time, she could count many things she had done as a result of her jealousy and she knew in her heart and head that if her feelings off jealousy grew, she'd do something stupid and possibly damage her friendship with Ziva.

She didn't want that, but at the same time, she didn't want Gibbs' attention on their mutual friend. At first she was happy for them to marry, after all, it was a paper marriage. But as they moved through the year at a steady pace, Jenny could see warning signs. Red flags began to pop up as she saw more and more of Gibbs' attention on Ziva. The kind of attention that he gave Jenny when they were together in the past.

So much for a paper marriage.

But it satisfied Jenny to know that the feelings were only one way. She was yet to see a change in Ziva's behaviour towards Gibbs. She could deal with that, but like she knew that her jealousy would eventually get the better of her, she knew that Ziva would end up falling for the silver haired agent. It was too perfect and Jenny wanted to puke. Yes, Ziva deserved to be protected. Yes, Ziva deserved happiness. Yes, Jenny, herself, suggested marriage, but at the same time she didn't want Ziva to have all of those things with Gibbs. And she certainly didn't want the pair going out for dinner, that was clearly beyond the boundaries of a paper marriage. Still, time would tell, so Jenny willed her green eyed monster to stay dormant for a little longer.


	9. SECNAV's Ball

A/N: I forgot to mention, the 'Dinner Scene' will be uploaded as a seperate fic, so look out for that :)

Also, I'm working on some new material, I'll be publishing that after the new year :) Kinda excited :D

Mistakes are mine and enjoy :)

Chapter Nine - SECNAV's Ball

'' I hate balls.'' muttered Ziva, as her working day finished, earning her a laugh from Tony.

As her day flew past, much too quickly for her liking, she found herself feeling more and more anxious about the Ball. She didn't understand why SECNAV couldn't take the marriage certificate and be happy with it, why he had to stick his nose in where it wasn't wanted. She huffed again. She would much rather spend a weekend undercover with DiNozzo and his movie quotes. Yes, she liked shopping for a dress and she liked the effort that went into the evening, but she hated attending the actual event. She'd much rather dress up and stay in.

'' Is that an official statement, Miss David?'' asked Tony, a chuckle in his words.

Ziva glared at him, before narrowing her eyes. The Italian lost his smile and looked back down. Ziva was just about to reply when Gibbs walked into the Bullpen, a suit covered in a see-through plastic packet hanging over his arm.

He stopped in front of Ziva. '' You not getting ready yet? We're leaving with Jen in sixty.''

Ziva raised a slender eyebrow. '' I have an hour?'' Ziva growled and then stood before shutting down her computer, muttering under her breath in Hebrew as she did so.

Tony and McGee watched in amusement. '' You know, any normal woman would be happy that she got to dress up and go out.''

'' That is where you and McGee fail. Normal is not a word I would use to describe me.'' said Ziva, standing up.

'' Where's your dress?'' asked McGee, watching Ziva begin her walk empty handed.

'' Upstairs... I will see you all shortly.'' huffed Ziva, taking her time climbing the stairs.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs watched her go before busying themselves; McGee and Tony with paperwork and Gibbs, getting ready. He got up and walked the short distance to the men's room, his suit crackling in the plastic packet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny looked at Ziva, tilted her head and nodded. Ziva raised her hands to her hair and checked it out in the mirror Jenny had brought into her office earlier. While Jenny's was softly curled, Ziva's had ringlets all bunched together at the back of her head in a bun, a few loose curls escaping, framing her face.

'' Perfect.'' smiled Jenny, taking in Ziva's appearance after she stepped into her silver heels.

Ziva looked at Jenny, an unsure look on her face. '' I think I should have gone for the bronze dress.'' said Ziva, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was floor length and a lilac colour, the shoulders of the dress had been studded with silver squares, giving it an ancient Greek feel to it. The sides of the dress were gone and as Ziva wore it, everyone could get a glimpse of her golden sides. Her jewellery was silver, matching the silver squares on the dress and her make up was natural, apart from her eyes, they were a smoky lilac colour.

'' Are you kidding me?'' scoffed Jenny, an eyebrow raised. '' You look beautiful. I'm telling you now, you're going to turn a few heads tonight, Ziva.''

Ziva snorted and motioned towards Jenny. '' You do not look so bad yourself, Jen.''

Jenny's dress was floor length with a golden flower bodice. It had one strap, revealing her milk coloured skin. Jenny wore gold jewellery and her make up was natural. '' What can I say? Red is my colour.''

Ziva laughed and moved to pick up her shawl, she held it over her arms and waited as Jenny applied another layer of lipgloss. Jenny smiled and the pair trooped out of the office, Cynthia nodding her approval as both women walked past her.

'' One word and I swear, I will do the time.'' threatened Ziva loudly, as she and Jenny began to descend the stairs.

Abby, Tony, McGee and Gibbs looked up and their mouths fell. '' Woah...''

'' I meant it.'' reminded Ziva, a little flustered at the attention she was getting.

Jenny smirked and lapped the attention up. She looked at Gibbs, smiling as she tried to catch his eye, but his eyes were on someone else. Jenny gritted her teeth before smiling. '' Right, let's go.''

'' Wait!'' cried Abby, as Ziva began to make her way to the elevator. Everyone stopped to look at the Forensic and she continued. '' Gibbs, aren't you gonna tell your wife how good she looks?''

'' Abby, that really is not necessary...'' sighed Ziva, her cheeks beginning to colour. '' Besides, I threatened them.''

Abby huffed. '' Well, I think you look amazing, Ziva. Like a Greek Princess.''

Ziva fidgeted before muttering an embarrassed thanks. She looked at Jenny and Gibbs pointedly before the three moved towards the elevator. They slid in and Ziva sighed, making Jenny laugh.

'' Ziva, you need to at least pretend you're enjoying yourself.''

Ziva gave Jenny an overly fake smile, making the other two in the elevator laugh. '' Better?''

'' Much.'' said Jenny as the doors slid open, revealing the parking lot. They walked to the car, Jenny in front and Gibbs and Ziva at the rear. Jenny smiled at the two behind her, watching as Ziva got in. She smiled at Gibbs again before sliding in after Ziva, making Gibbs frown. He exhaled before walking around to go into the front and he slid in, his eyes on Ziva's reflection in the rear view mirror.

Okay then...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The drive didn't take long, much to Ziva's dissatisfaction, and before they knew it, they were inside a hall full of people. Jenny smiled at the pair of them.

'' I'll see you later, I'm off to talk to Diplomats... build some relationships.'' she said before walking off.

'' That is Jenny's code for she has found some eye candy.'' joked Gibbs, making Ziva smirk. Gibbs looked at her, admiring her cool. He hated attending functions like these, but he supposed that Ziva was used to it, whether it was undercover or otherwise. Being the Director of Mossad's daughter would have ensured her to attend at least one function a year.

'' Hmm.'' said Ziva, smiling at Gibbs. She reached over and grasped at Gibbs' hand. Ziva moved closer and pressed his hand to her hip, smiling awkwardly at him as a pair of men talking Spanish passed them. '' We are married, yes?''

'' Looking for a little comfort, David?''

'' Stability, Jethro.'' said Ziva, emphasising her Boss' name.

Gibbs chuckled and they moved through the hall into the dining area, smiling at the waiter who directed them to her table. They sat down and waited for Jenny to join them. Ziva looked at him and smiled as he reached forward to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. She leant into his touch, making Gibbs' brow crease a little.

'' We are being watched.'' muttered Ziva. '' Jen and SECNAV.''

Gibbs nodded and ran his thumb along her cheek. '' Nicely spotted.''

Ziva smiled and pulled away as a waiter came over to them with a menu. They quickly gave off their orders and looked up as Jenny and SECNAV walked over. Gibbs stood up and shook SECNAV's hand and sat as he did.

'' Evening Agent Gibbs, Mrs Gibbs.''

Both Gibbs and Ziva nodded at their names. '' Sir.''

'' I hope you don't mind me intruding on your table.'' said SECNAV, flagging a waiter and placing his order, along with Jenny's.

'' Not at all, it is my understanding that it is your ball.'' deadpanned Ziva, making a half smirk tug at Gibbs' lips.

SECNAV smiled at Ziva and then looked at Gibbs. '' I can see her beauty isn't the only reason you married her, Agent Gibbs.'' Ziva looked down, her eyes cast sideways watching Gibbs' reaction.

'' No, she can cook, too.'' chuckled Gibbs, his hand under the table reaching for Ziva's. He looked at SECNAV. '' And what about your wife?''

'' Oh, Helen? She's alright, tired of putting up with my office hours, that's for sure.''

Ziva smirked at Gibbs as Jenny took over the conversation with SECNAV. Gibbs looked at Ziva. '' You okay?'' he murmured, once he was sure that SECNAV was occupied.

'' Of course.'' smiled Ziva. '' Nicely distracted.''

Gibbs tilted his head, a cocky smirk on his face. '' I do what I can. You know I was kidding about the-''

'' Of course, Jethro. Marital banter is always way to break the ice. It shows we are comfortable, yes?''

'' Sure.'' agreed Gibbs, surprised at Ziva's in depth analysise, but then again, that was Ziva all over.

'' Besides, I will get you back.'' smirked Ziva, flashing him a toothy grin.

Gibbs was about to retaliate but waiters appeared with their dinner. Ziva sat back and thanked the waiters before smiling at them and SECNAV.

'' So,'' began SECNAV, cutting into his steak. '' Ziva, you and Gibbs have been married for...?''

'' Four months.'' stated Ziva, looking up at SECNAV.

'' Hmm, and you've been seeing each other for-''

'' We have been together for a year and a half, including marriage. We kept it out of the office, there was no need to announce our relationship.''

'' Very professional.'' observed SECNAV, looking at Ziva. '' What made you choose Agent Gibbs?''

Ziva looked at Gibbs, a confused look on her face. '' Sorry, I don't understand...''

'' Well, I hear there was a bet about you and an Agent DiNozzo-''

'' I like my men mature, _Sir._'' came Ziva's curt reply, feeling angry. Gibbs squeezed Ziva's hand under the table, while Jenny gave Ziva a 'be careful' look.

Sensing Ziva's tone, SECNAV smiled. '' My apologies, Ziva. You understand how it is.'' said SECNAV, before chewing on his steak and swallowing carefully. '' It raised suspicions when you and Agent Gibbs got married so quickly, especially considering your father was on his way to America.''

Gibbs and Jenny kept a lid on their emotions, the only indication of annoyance at SECNAV they displayed was Gibbs' clenching his jaw and Jenny closing her eyes, willing Ziva's fiery temper to stay under check.

Ziva chuckled lightly, making SECNAV raise an eyebrow. '' My father does not care for American men very much, least of all Jethro Gibbs. It is not uncommon knowledge. What can I say? I am a rebel at heart.'' said Ziva, smiling at Gibbs before looking at SECNAV defiantly. '' I can tell you, however, my father had nothing to do with my decision to marry Jethro. His opinion is of little relevance to me in this matter.''

SECNAV nodded, seemingly impressed by Ziva's answer. '' Did your father attend the wedding?''

'' No, it was small, close friends and family only. I do not place my father under 'close'; geographically or otherwise.'' said Ziva, using her fork to toy with her chicken. She had suddenly lost her appetite and she wouldn't admit it, but she felt very targeted.

'' Interesting.'' said SECNAV, before turning his attention to his food. The break in conversation saw Gibbs reach under the table to grasp at Ziva's hand, silently offering support. The conversation after that turned light, mainly between SECNAV and Jenny with few questions being directed at the 'married couple'. After dinner, music started up, making SECNAV stand.

'' Right, I have people to talk to. Perhaps I will see you later?''

'' I have attended much larger functions, I am sure we will.'' said Ziva, taking SECNAV's offered hand.

SECNAV chuckled. '' See you soon, Mrs Gibbs.'' he said before leaving.

Gibbs chuckled. '' Had to get that last dig in there, didn't you Ziv?''

'' I like to win.'' said Ziva, shrugging before looking at Jenny. '' I do not have to talk to him again, do I?''

'' No, but I do. I'll see what he thinks.'' Jenny began to walk away when she turned to look at the two. '' Behave, I don't want any inter-agency fall out, okay?''

'' As if we would.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva smirk.

Jenny rolled her eyes and walked off until she reached SECNAV. Gibbs and Ziva watched as she started a slow dance with him, the pair of them talking animatedly.

Gibbs looked at Ziva. '' Have to admit, Dav- Ziver, your self control is impressive.''

'' It has to be, Jethro. If I went around killing people that pissed me off, things would get very lonely around here.''

Gibbs chuckled and pulled Ziva close as new music started. '' They're watching.'' he said by way of explanation. '' You wouldn't kill me, would you?''

'' Hm, that depends.'' said Ziva, letting Gibbs guide her on the floor. '' But you are safe, at least 'til the end of our year together.''

Gibbs chuckled, before looking at Ziva. '' I never said earlier... you do look beautiful.''

Ziva looked up at Gibbs, a small smile on her face. '' Thank you...'' gushed Ziva, looking down as she was sure a blush had appeared on her cheeks.

'' You're not blushing, are you?'' said Gibbs, a mischevious undertone to his deep voice.

Ziva shook her head, a defiant smirk on her face as he danced with her. '' It is good to hear I picked the right dress.''

'' Definitely, I like this one more that the other one.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva beam.

The music slowed to a stop and Jenny appeared. '' Ziva, you look a bit hot, why don't you step outside? Jethro, I need a word.'' she said, resting a hand on Gibbs' shoulder and picking up his other hand as the new music started. Gibbs gave Ziva a quick smile before he let Jenny drag him away. Ziva watched them before picking up a new glass of wine from a waiter and she walked over to the open door, a cool breeze flowing and out, cooling down the large hall. Ziva sipped her wine, her eyes on Gibbs and Jenny dancing. She smirked as she realised that Gibbs didn't seem to want to be dancing with the redhead.

'' Here with your husband?'' sounded a familiar voice.

Ziva tensed as the voice had an accent that matched her own. '' Yes, try and keep your temper under control, you will not get away with raising a hand to me here.''

Eli stepped forward, so he was next to Ziva. '' Such a comedian, bat. You do know how to make an evening interesting.''

Ziva raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to look at him. '' Mossad has no business here.''

'' It does, as an ally. The Americans would rather us, than Hamas.'' said Eli, accepting a glas sof wine from a passing waiter. '' Although, I must admit I am here to see your pathetic little plan fall around your ears.''

'' It will not.''

'' Oh, but it will, Zivaleh. The truth will always out, lies do not get you very far.''

'' You can talk.'' said Ziva quietly. '' There are no lies being told here. I love Jethro.''

Eli almost choked on his drink. '' You lie to me, your government and now you lie to yourself, have you no shame?''

'' After spending several years under your instruction in Mossad, no, not anymore.'' said Ziva. She tensed even more when she felt a third presense in the form of Trent Kort.

'' Ziva, a dance?'' he asked, taking her glass and giving it to Eli. He took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Ziva looked at him. '' What are you doing here?'' While she didn't want to butt heads with her father in a public place, she didn't want to be rescued - least of all by Trent Kort. However, she was thankful for his interference.

'' I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your beloved father. You would want to be careful.'' said Kort.

'' So you decided to play the hero for a change?''

'' Please...'' said Kort, as if he was recoiling from a blow. '' I do what I can, I was a passing samaritan.''

'' Hmm... you know you need to watch your back now? Eli does not approve when people interfere.''

'' I work in an intellegence agency, Miss David, I think I'll be fine.''

'' If that's what helps you sleep at night, Trent.'' said Ziva, relaxing as a familiar smell of sawdust washed over her senses.

'' What are you doing with my wife, Kort?''

'' Keeping the peace, Agent Gibbs. Your _wife_ has a habit of getting into trouble with higher powers.'' said Kort, releasing Ziva so she could go to Gibbs.

'' So do you.'' said Gibbs, resting a hand on Ziva's lower back. '' Go annoy someone else, huh?''

'' You're welcome.'' Kort smirked and left.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and smiled. '' Your timing is impeccable.''

Gibbs nodded and pulled her along to a more secluded part of the hall, where the music was quieter and the lights were a little darker. '' I think we're in the clear. SECNAV's convinced.''

'' How do you know?''

'' Jen danced with him, then she told me when she danced with me.'' said Gibbs. '' Where did you go?''

'' Eli found me-''

'' He's here?'' asked Gibbs, his eyes flashing. He hadn't quite forgiven him for what he did to Ziva, though he wasn't exactly angry with the position he found himself in with Ziva.

'' Yes, he did not do anything, Kort interfered before he could let his temper get the better of him. We exchanged a few words and left it at that.'' said Ziva, before looking at Gibbs. '' You seem annoyed. Is everything okay?''

'' Just pissed that Kort was the one to rescue you. It's my job.'' muttered Gibbs.

Ziva stepped forward and pressed a small hand to his cheek, making him look at her. '' You are doing more than enough. I sleep better of a nighttime because of you.'' she whispered softly. They went quiet, their eyes connected. Ziva held her breath as Gibbs regarded her with a look she had only ever seen him give Jenny. Ziva felt herself being pulled in by some force other than gravity when a waiter appeared.

'' Sorry, sir, ma'am, your Director is waiting outside next to your car home.''

Ziva pulled back and smiled at the waiter. '' Thank you.'' Ziva looked at Gibbs and she smiled awkwardly before leading the pair of them out, towards the doors. They waited outside a few moments for the car, Gibbs placed his jacket around Ziva's shoulders as she shivered in the cold night air. They got into the car and they drove back to NCIS. Jenny wished them a goodnight before getting in her own car and driving off. Both Gibbs and Ziva got ino Gibbs' car and they drove home. The ride home was spent in silence, the pair of them thinking. They got in, walked up the stairs and they stopped outside their doors.

'' Goodnight, Gibbs.''

'' Night Ziver.'' said Gibbs.

Both of them walked into their rooms and they collapsed into bed. Ziva stayed up, her eyes on the ceiling. She had almost kissed Gibbs. There were so many questions buzzing around her head, but the most prominant two were: if the waiter didn't show up, would they have kissed? And was it because of the alcohol they had or not?


	10. When Things Get Real

A/N: OOH, things are heating up! ZC, little angsty, but hopefully the fluffy moments will make up for it. Love you :)

Here we go! XD Oh, a little warning to all; every fic needs a bad guy, I'm sure you've guessed who mine is :)

Mistakes are mine and enjoy :)

Chapter Ten - When Things Get Real

Jenny sipped her coffee, closing her eyes momentarily to savour the bitterness waking her up for a new day at NCIS. She stood, one leg behind the other, leaning over the banister, her hands grasping the cup of coffee in front of her as her amber eyes swept over the next floor under. Her eyes immediately locked onto Gibbs, the only member of the MCRT that had arrived so far this morning. She narrowed her eyes as the sunrays from the sky light in the ceiling bounced off of his wedding band.

It had been six months since both Ziva and Gibbs had said ''I do'' in their rushed ceremony and to say that Jenny was getting fed up would be an understatement. It had been two months since their all clear from SECNAV, so she didn't understand why they were almost joined at the hip. Yes, it was clear to see that Gibbs regarded their mutual Israeli friend with a softened gaze as the emotions from his heart clouded his objective, but Jenny didn't understand why. Sure, Ziva was beautiful, intelligent, fiercely loyal and her mixed up idioms were always something to laugh about but at the end of the day what was happening shouldn't be happening. Gibbs shouldn't be more leniant towards her than what he is towards the boys. He shouldn't be smiling at her as she walked by. And he definitely shouldn't be falling in love with her.

Jenny knew it. He knew it and to be honest, it was only a matter of time until Ziva knew it. She wasn't stupid, she was observant and she was just as Gibbs at reading body language. Jenny swallowed a mouthful of coffee, her eyes swivelling to look at the rest of the MCRT exiting the elevator. Ziva had a smile on her face, her laugh travelling up to where Jenny stood. That was another point, Ziva was a lot happier these days. Jenny winced at what might be happening in Gibbs' home once the curtains were drawn. Jenny gritted her teeth as flashbacks of her and Gibbs in Paris played through her mind, only she was replaced with Ziva. Jenny willed her jealousy to stay under control.

'' He's just doing her a favour. He's just doing her a favour.'' she repeated, her eyes on the 'happy couple'. Ziva had barely sat down when Gibbs was on his feet telling them to grab their gear. Ziva visibly sighed, throwing her gearbag on her shoulder before following Gibbs into the elevator.

Jenny drained the last of her coffee before retreating back to her office, watching the MCRT wasn't very productive, it just fuelled the green eyed monster inside her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Boss! I think I got a lead.'' called McGee as Gibbs was about to walk out of the Squadroom to go and see Abby. Gibbs stopped and went to stand behind McGee.

'' Don't keep us waiting with bated breath, McDrumroll.'' said Tony, a toothy grin being shot Ziva's way. He soon lost it when he was met with an unimpressed look from both Gibbs and Ziva. '' Sorry, Boss.''

The MCRT were currently dealing with the rape of a Petty Officer. She was found, bloody and disorientated outside a park by teenagers and she refused to be treated by anyone, at least until Gibbs showed up. Ziva had to admire the man's ability to go from icy eyed, ferocious beast to kind eyed and warm hearted in a few seconds flat. Gibbs eventually calmed the Petty Officer down and she allowed Ducky to do a kit on her. It was difficult, the Petty Officer didn't remember much of the attack, so the team had to piece everything together from what they heard from her, the CCTV and pieces of evidence. So for McGee to say he had a lead was a good thing to say.

'' McGee?''

'' The dirt Ducky found under the Petty Officer's nails is gravel.''

'' That doesn't help us, Probie.'' said Tony, moving to sit back down.

'' Actually, it does. This gravel has a special kind of chemical in it, kind of like a signature, and only one company uses it in the DC area.''

'' What's the point in going to the factory, McGee? The dude is long gone by now.'' said Tony.

'' He is, but there was a struggle between Petty Officer Matthews and the rapist, perhaps a little of his blood was spilt. Abby did say that there were traces of blood under her nails, we might be able to find something to match it to, even if we do not have a face to match it with.'' said Ziva, looking at Gibbs. '' I do not deny it is not a long shot, but at least it is one.''

Gibbs smirked. '' Take McGee, have a look.'' he said.

Ziva gave Gibbs a toothy smile and she nodded at McGee, both of them grabbed their gearbags and went, leaving Tony and Gibbs alone.

'' She's right, it is a long shot.'' said Tony, typing on his computer.

'' Faith, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs getting up to go and see Ducky. '' Go to Abs, see if you can't get a face to go with the DNA.''

'' Sure.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva and McGee pulled up outside the factory and Ziva smirked. '' Kind of cliché, yes?''

'' Hmm, abandoned factory, dark foggy night-''

'' Tony would say it is a perfect start to your next novel, hm?'' grinned Ziva.

McGee rolled his eyes. '' Don't start, Ziva, please? It's bad enough I have Tony in my ear going on about it all the time.''

'' Do not worry, McGee. I have better ways of amusing myself.''

The two walked up to the factory door and they slid it open, the sound of metal scraping the ground making both agents grit their teeth. They stepped in and Ziva pointed to large mounds on either side of the factory.

'' The signature gravel, no?''

'' Yeah, looks like it. After we look this place over, we can grab a sample-''

'' So Abby can double check that this is the place. Good thinking, McGee.'' said Ziva.

They walked silently through the factory, clearing each room until they turned back to go out. It wasn't until both McGee and Ziva reached the main area of the factory when Ziva's blood froze.

'' McGee. Tell me that is your footprint.'' said Ziva, pointing at a shoe print in the dirt. When McGee didn't answer, Ziva turned around in time to see McGee fall to the floor, a large crack filling the tense silence of the factory. Ziva reached for her weapon and at the same time, she ran to McGee's side.

'' Ziva?'' came a groggy voice.

'' I am here, McGee, just be sti-'' Ziva didn't finish her sentence as a hand wrapped around her mouth. Ziva thrashed out but the hand was covered in cloth and on the cloth was chloroform. Ziva managed to put the hand away and turn to point the gun at the attacker, but her world was darkened before she could pull the trigger.

McGee's eyes opened as Ziva fell to the floor, he moved to get up but the attacker moved towards him and kicked him in the gut before kicking him in the face. McGee squinted through the blinding light in time to see the attacker picking Ziva up bridal style and carrying her away.

'' Ziva?!''

The factory doors slid shut, trapping McGee in the darkness. McGee reached for his phone, his throbbing head preventing him from standing. He pressed one on speed dial, his gut churning as Gibbs answered the phone.

'' Boss? We got a problem.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A large clang echoed throughout the warehouse, making several agents look on in sympathy as Gibbs took out his frustrations out on the door. He walked over to where McGee was being tended to by paramedics.

'' Hey, Boss.'' said McGee quietly.

Gibbs refrained from rolling his eyes. '' McGee, I've told you it's not your fault.''

McGee looked at the floor. '' I still feel responsible, Boss. Once these guys have finished, I'm going to go back to-''

'' No, you're gonna go to the hospital, McGee.'' said Gibbs, his eyes on his youngest male agent.

'' But Boss! I need to help, Ziva-''

'' Ziva wouldn't forgive you if you didn't go, Probie.'' butted in Tony, his jokey demeanor gone as his partner was in danger. '' You're helping, you've got a description and I'm sure that blood under your nails isn't all yours.''

'' Thanks, Tony...'' mumbled McGee.

'' And the asshole took your car anyway, Abs'll trace that no problem. Just get that head seen to, yeah? We need at least one smart brain on this team...

Gibbs gave McGee a quick pat on the arm, before walking off. He couldn't be near his team, right now... as far as he was concerned, he didn't have a team if he didn't have Ziva. Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, why couldn't anything ever be simple? This was getting old, seriously, if it wasn't Eli, it was something else. But Tony had a point, it wouldn't be too long until they found her. Gibbs mentally kicked himself, he should've gone with her, hell, they all should have gone, long shot or not. He tensed as he heard Tony walking up behind him.

'' McGee'll be okay, I told him I'd go and see him once we had Ziva, then I reminded him that Abs would be at the hospital soon after him.''

'' DiNozzo.'' breathed Gibbs, willing his temper to stay down.

'' We should've gone with her-''

'' What's done is done, we need to focus.'' said Gibbs.

Tony frowned at Gibbs' clipped and harsh tone. Yeah, Boss always got pissy when one of them were in trouble, but Tony sensed something more behind it. He was about to say so when Gibbs walked towards the car.

'' Move it or lose it, DiNozzo!''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva woke up to find herself on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. How cliché... She blinked heavily, still feeling groggy from the chloroform. If she could have, she would have face palmed, she fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Clearly the attacker used McGee as-

'' McGee.'' breathed Ziva, remembering her friend falling to the floor. She began to struggle but stopped when she heard a laugh.

'' You won't be getting out of them unless I let you.'' sounded a voice.

Ziva looked up to see a balding man in his late fourties leaning against the door frame with a smug look on his face. '' Where am I?''

'' Well, you're not in the factory now, are you?'' he said, his eyes raking over Ziva. It was then Ziva realised that her NCIS jacket was gone and that all she was wearing was her blouse and jeans.

'' You do realise that I am a federal agent?''

The man shrugged. '' So? To me, you're just another number.''

'' Could you be specific?'' asked Ziva, channeling her inner-DiNozzo.

'' You'll be fifty two.''

Ziva nodded, really not liking the way he was looking at her. The man began to advance on her when a shrill voice pierced the air. If Ziva's eyes could have popped open with laughter and surprise, they would have.

'' You live with your mother?''

'' Shut up.'' he snarled, before retreating.

Ziva bit her lip and listened as the front door opened and closed. She heard footsteps and deflated as the man came back. '' Your mother is gone now?''

'' Yeah... and she won't be back for a while. I think that's one or two rounds.''

'' I bet your mother is really proud of you.'' snorted Ziva, earning herself a slap across the face.

'' Shut up!'' he shouted, producing a pocket knife. He flicked it open and he held Ziva down as he ripped her blouse. Ziva went still as he pressed the cool blade against her skin.

'' One sound and I'll kill you.'' he said, his lips against her cheek.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Abs, tell me you have something.'' said Gibbs, pacing the Lab behind her.

'' I'm working on it, Gibbs.'' said Abby, her fingers clacking away on the keyboard.

'' Work faster.'' demanded Gibbs, ignoring the look being exchanged between Tony and Abby.

'' Okay.. OH! I found the car!'' Abby scribbled down the address and handed it to Gibbs. '' Go save her.''

'' Thanks Abs. Go see McGee.'' said Gibbs, squeezing her arm before walking out of the Lab, Tony hot on his heels.

'' Will do.'' called Abby. '' Hopefully I won't see you or Ziva there.'' she said under her breath. She grabbed her coat and left her Lab on standby before moving towards the elevator that would take her to the parking lot. She walked into the small cart, not hiding her surprise when she saw Jenny there waiting for her. '' Director?''

'' Abby, I have a question for you...''

'' Sure?''

'' How is Gibbs?'' asked Jenny, after seeing Abby's confusion she added; '' Just between us.''

'' I guess he's upset, well Tony said he was a bit at the crime scene, but that's understandable right? I mean, I'm sure Gibbs would be upset if it were me or you in Ziva's position.'' said Abby, wondering why the elevator was taking so long.

'' Hmm..'' said Jenny. '' You haven't noticed him acting differently lately?''

'' Ma'am?'' asked Abby, the title she addressed Jenny with indicating her annoyance.

'' He doesn't seem different than what he was before he and Ziva got married?'' _He hasn't confessed his love for her?_

'' Not that I've noticed.'' said Abby, thanking her lucky stars that the elevator stopped and opened on her floor. '' I'm sure he's fine.'' she said shortly, before walking off towards her car. What the hell was the Director playing at?

Jenny watched Abby walk to her car and she sighed. Probably asking Abby those questions wasn't her smartest move. But she was the Director, damn it, Abby should have told her the truth. She pressed the button taking her back up to her floor. She couldn't believe it, how could the team not see how Gibbs' behaviour had changed since his latest marriage? This was the perfect example. Jenny wanted to pull her hair out in frustration, she just could stand it. Jethro was for her, not Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hush.''

'' Get off!''

'' Do you want me to slit your throat?''

Ziva whimpered as unwanted hands tugged at the zipper on her jeans. After kicking and biting the asshole on top of her, he had decided to tie her up a bit more securely, meaning she couldn't move. Her only weapon left was her mouth, but that was being taken away as the man produced a roll of duct tape. He tore off a piece and pressed it to Ziva's mouth with a kiss, making Ziva close her eyes.

'' Open your eyes, I know you'll enjoy this.'' he said, his voice laced with lust. He pulled her jeans down, revealling Ziva's long legs. He placed his hands on her stomach, brushing her ripped blouse away. He was about to pull at her bra when he noticed Ziva smiling.

The guy froze as he registered a shadow in Ziva's eyes that wasn't his own. He moved back and his head met the barrel of a gun.

'' One move and I swear, a bullet from my gun will go in your head.'' growled Gibbs.

'' Drop your weapon.'' came Tony's voice.

As soon as the attacker dropped his weapon, Tony moved forward and brutally cuffed him, smirking at his gasps of pain as he tightened the cuffs. He dragged him out of the room, leaving Gibbs and Ziva alone.

Gibbs tucked his gun away and peeled the tape from Ziva's mouth.

'' You and your timing... If your gut does not get you into the record books, your timing will.'' said Ziva, pulling at her restraints.

Gibbs smirked, but he quickly lost it. '' Should've been quicker.'' he said, waving his hands at Ziva's almost naked state. He moved forward to untie her feet and then he untied her hands. After pulling her up and handing her her jeans, he looked at her. '' He didn't hurt you, did he?'' he asked, looking at a forming bruise on her cheek.

'' Not as much as I hurt him.'' said Ziva, buttoning up her jeans. She looked at Gibbs and she moved forward to hug him, tight.

Gibbs momentarily stunned, returned the hug, his hand in her curls. '' What-''

'' Thank you. I am glad you found me quickly.'' she muttered, her eyes on the floor.

'' Me too.'' he replied, his hand under her chin, tilting her to look up at him. '' Real glad.''

Ziva smiled, her eyes on Gibbs'. She was about to reply when she shuddered, a cool breeze coming in through the window.

Gibbs shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Ziva. '' I'll need your shirt-''

'' Evidence, yes.'' said Ziva, taking what was left of it off and handing it to Gibbs. She pulled on his jacket and zipped it up.

Gibbs frowned. '' You're going home. Go sit in the car and I'll take you.''

'' Gibbs, I am fine, he did not-''

'' Ziver, please.''

Ziva opened her mouth to argue, but she nodded. '' Alright.''

Gibbs watched her leave and he followed her out and walked over to where Tony was. He handed her Ziva's shirt. '' I'm takin' Ziva home. Interrogate that SOB, will you?''

'' Sure, hey, listen Boss, she okay?''

'' Yeah, she'll be fine.'' said Gibbs, walking over to his car. He slid in and drove them home. Gibbs looked at Ziva, his brow furrowing as she kept her gaze on the scenery outside the window.

'' Is McGee alright?'' she asked, her eyes fixed on the passing traffic.

'' He has a head injury, but he's fine. More pissed that I told him to go to the hospital.''

'' Hm.''

He pulled up into the front drive and he shut off the car. '' Are we gonna sit here or are you gonna go inside?''

'' That depends.'' whispered Ziva.

Gibbs frowned, Ziva's mood had decreased, understandable, but it still worried him. '' On what?'' he asked, his hand caressing her hair.

'' Will you leave me if I get out of the car?'' she asked, looking at him.

'' Not if you don't want me to.''

Ziva looked down before looking back up at him. '' I do not want you to.'' said Ziva, closing her eyes as a lump caught in her throat. She cleared her throat and looked at Gibbs. '' I want you to stay, well, it is your house so-''

'' Ziver... if you want me to stay, then I will. DiNozzo can handle the interrogation, better that he did actually.''

Ziva smirked and nodded. '' Stay.''


	11. Downtime

A/N: Here yah go :)

Mistakes are mine and-

*Muse bursts in, tears pouring down her cheeks* I know, Muse, I know. I'm not over 'Shabbat Shalom' yet either... *Muse whispers* I know 'Shiva' didn't do Ziva justice... *more whispering* What's that? You have an idea? *whispers* Yeah, I do like it, I think that's a very good idea, I'll tell the readers for you if you like :)

My Musa *pats head affectionately* would like to write a piece for you... We'll see ;)

As I was saying... Mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy XD

Oh, didn't January fly by so fast? I can't believe it's February already :/

Chapter Eleven - Downtime

Ziva opened her eyes as the dawn outside shone through the cracks in her curtains. She reached over for her phone on her bedside table and she held it above her head as she looked at the time and, more importantly, the date. There was only four months left for her marriage to Gibbs, only four months left for her protection from Eli.

She let her phone rest on the pillow next to her as she dozed lightly after realising she had ten minutes left before her alarm went off for her run. The alarm brought her back to reality and for once, Ziva hit the off button with the intention of not going for her run. She lay in her bed, her mind swimming with thoughts.

_In the past eight months - Ziva paused, had it been eight months already? - her life had been non stop, the most recent event being her almost-rape. As per usual, Gibbs had turned up just in time to save the day, for which Ziva was grateful. She wasn't going to lie, she was shaken up and Gibbs had done his best to comfort her. At first, she was distant, then angry and then tearful . True, she did ask him to stay with her, but that was more for appearance's sake, at least that's what she told herself. She remained distant from Gibbs, locking herself in her room until she could swear she felt her potential rapist clawing at her skin. She opened her door and locked herself in the bathroom, showering with too hot water and scrubbing her skin with too hard force. She froze when she heard Gibbs' voice on the other side of the door._

_'' Ziv, you okay?''_

_Ziva remained silent. The spray of the water answering Gibbs' call. Ziva tensed when she heard Gibbs trying to open the door. The door swung open and Ziva almost swore outloud when she could make out Gibbs' form in the steam from the shower._

_'' Gibbs, I am showering.''_

_'' No, you're not, come on.'' said Gibbs, holding up Ziva's towel, his head turned away. Ziva shut off the water and stepped into the towel. After Gibbs was sure that Ziva was covered, he looked at her. His brow furrowed as he took in her scrubbed raw skin. '' Ziver...''_

_'' I am fine.'' sighed Ziva, looking at him with a determined look in her eyes._

_Gibbs shook his head. He was about to speak again, but Ziva walked past him and back into her room. She made sure the door was locked before she sat down on her bed, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. For the rest of the day, she stayed in her room until she convinced herself that she was being stupid and she stepped out of her room. She walked down the stairs to see Gibbs sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper he didn't have time to read earlier that day. He kept his head down, as Ziva walked into the kitchen, giving her space to decide whether or not to start a conversation._

_'' Evening, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, walking over to the fridge._

_'' Ziv.'' came Gibbs' soft reply. _

_Ziva pulled out her carton of orange juice and looked at the stove. '' Have you eaten yet, Gibbs?'' _

_'' No, not bothered.'' _

_Ziva sighed and opened the cupboard. '' How about some pasta? There is some sauce here.'' _

_'' If you want.''_

_Ziva closed the cupboard door and looked at Gibbs. '' Forget it.'' she huffed, not in the frame of mind for his games. She grabbed her orange juice and stomped back out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Ziva placed her glass down and began to pace her room angrily, picking at her nails. She eventually calmed herself down as she realised that Gibbs was just being Gibbs and that she was taking things too personally. _

_The case had been taxing and she was angry, but not at Gibbs. She was angry at herself, for her behaviour, for not moving quick enough, for being a target and for making a rookie mistake that put one of her friends in the hospital. She took a deep breath and she moved to open the door but someone beat her to it. Gibbs opened the door and walked in to deposit a bowl of pasta and a cup of tea on her bedside table. He moved to go out when he felt a small hand close around his forearm._

_'' Gibbs?''_

_He turned to look at Ziva. '' Yeah?'' They remained silent, looking at each other and Gibbs pulled Ziva into a hug as the first of a huge wave of tears spilt down her cheeks. '' Ah, Ziv..''_

_Gibbs had comforted her through the night, and had held her close to him as she fell into an uneasy sleep. And when she woke up the next morning with an apology, he had pressed a kiss to her forehead with a smirk. Ziva smirked, she wasn't sure the second B in Gibbs actually stood for bastard, one time maybe, but not anymore._

She turned to look at her door as a soft knock sounded. The door swung open revealing Gibbs. She smiled as he entered her room.

'' You okay? I didn't hear you go out for your run.'' he said, standing beside her.

'' Hmm, I was thinking.'' murmured Ziva, moving over so Gibbs could sit on the side of her bed. She smiled as he did so.

'' About what?''

'' The past eight months. How... eventful they have been.''

'' Hmm, they've been pretty eventful, alright.'' said Gibbs. '' Turns out I was thinking as well.''

'' Really?'' asked Ziva.

'' Yeah, I'm done with drama. How does a weekend away sound?''

Ziva raised an eyebrow. '' Is that a good idea? It may look good, but I do not think others will appreciate it.''

'' Others meaning Jen...''

Ziva shrugged and plumped up a pillow, hugging it to her. '' I know the pair of you have a past together.''

'' What's that gotta do with anything?''

Ziva opened her mouth, before closing it. '' I am just saying.''

Gibbs regarded her with a funny look, knowing full well that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. '' Well, at the end of the day, she can't say anything; we're married and married couples take breaks away from work.''

Ziva shook her head. '' She will say no.'' she said, turning over.

'' Pack a bag anyway, Ziver,'' said Gibbs, getting up. '' We're going whether she likes it or not.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' No, no way.''

'' Jen-''

'' Don't Jen me. This is an undercover mission, hell, it's a protection detail! One that does NOT require you to take a holiday with your co-worker.'' Jenny jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on her desk after Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her. '' You are not doing it.''

'' You're right...'' sighed Gibbs, making Jenny tilt her head. '' You're right. This is an undercover mission, I mean, a pretend married couple taking a few days to make it actually look like they were married is just a stupid idea.''

Jenny opened her mouth to answer back but Gibbs continued. '' And a protection detail? Well, we might aswell keep the target in the one of a few places where she can easily be found. Real smart, Jen, real smart.''

'' Watch your tone, _Special _Agent Gibbs.'' she growled. '' This isn't about that-''

'' But you said it was! And if it isn't those then what is it? 'Cause from the outside, it looks like you stopping a man and wife from taking a small break away. And that won't look very good on your evaluation, will it? '_Discriminates against married agents_', can see SECNAV replacing you for that.'' retorted Gibbs, keeping his cool as he watched Jenny's temper get the better of her.

Jenny shook her head. '' You're not even married! On the inside, it looks like a supervisor taking his young colleague for a screw-''

'' Actually Jen, we are married.'' said Gibbs, taking a step forward. '' I signed the paper to say we are and d'you know what? It was your Goddamn idea.'' he finished lowly, but not before adding, '' And you know damn well, that's not what we're doing.''

'' Oh, I know that for sure? Do I?'' asked Jenny, straightening her back and folding her arms, regarding Gibbs with a sceptical expression.

Gibbs took another step forward, his legs almost touching Jenny's desk. '' You accusing me of sleeping with my agent?''

'' Funny that. I thought she was your wife?''

'' I thought you were her friend.'' said Gibbs so quietly that Jenny almost missed it.

Jenny's hard faced expression, disappeared for a moment to reveal a guilty one but that was soon replaced with a stony expression. Her stony facial expressions didn't stop the emotions in her voice, however. '' I AM her friend-''

'' Then why are you being such a bitch about this?''

Jenny's eyebrows shot through the roof. She had never heard him call her that, or refer to another woman like that before. '' I-''

'' If you were her friend, you'd be trying to protect her as much as I am, which means you'd be going along with the picture. I don't care how your mind has warped this but I'm not sleeping with her and I won't.'' spoke Gibbs, his words like daggers. '' She's saved your life more than once, return the Goddamn favour, will ya?''

Jenny regarded him with a clenched jaw. '' Fine. I want you back in the office at 0700 Monday morning.'' she said, seating herself back down.

Gibbs turned on his heel and left, the slam of the door reflecting both his and Jenny's anger. Once the stomp of Gibbs' feet became a distant sound, Jenny stood up and poured herself a large bourbon from her drinks cabinet. How dare he throw hers and Ziva's relationship in her face? She had to give him credit, only he would know what buttons to press and when.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The drive to the cabin was quiet, both Gibbs and Ziva enjoying the silence. They stopped and got out of the cabin, Ziva smiling as she saw the cabin.

'' Know a few people.'' offered Gibbs by explanation of how he got somewhere so beautiful at such short notice.

'' It is beautiful. Secluded.'' commented Ziva, taking in her wearabouts, they were covered by plenty of trees and bushes. There were plenty of well walked dirt trails waiting to lead them to a variety of natural beauty spots. '' This would make the perfect safehouse.''

'' You think?'' asked Gibbs, closing the trunk of the car before hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.

Ziva flashed him a smile. '' Of course, secluded cabins in the woods make brilliant safehouses.''

'' Or murder scenes.''

Ziva let out a laugh, one Gibbs had not heard in while. He knew then that bringing Ziva to the cabin was a good idea.

'' Well, I promise not to kill you.'' replied Ziva, her eyes spakling as she fell into step beside Gibbs as they walked up to the cabin.

'' You know, that's a relief to know.''

'' So it should be.'' laughed Ziva, walking up the small steps to the porch. She moved aside to let Gibbs unlock the door and let them both in.

'' You take the kitchen and I'll check the bedrooms?'' suggested Gibbs.

Ziva nodded. '' Have you been here before?'' she asked, her voice loud as Gibbs walked towards the hall while she walked to the kitchen.

'' Not this one, no. A friend of mine let me borrow his other cabin back when I still had the girls.''

Ziva froze at the mention of Gibbs' first wife and only child. She had only known about them through investigation, never through his own words and she doubted she ever would have known them. She smiled as she realised that he felt comfortable enough and trusted her enough to mention them to her. '' And was it as good as this one?''

'' Better.'' said Gibbs, his voice closer than what she thought it was.

Ziva turned to see him with an annoyed look on his face. '' Why? What is wrong with this one?''

'' There's only one Goddamn bedroom.''

Ziva laughed. '' And that is a problem?''

Gibbs regarded her with an expression that read 'you serious?'. '' What do you think?''

'' I think that we are both adults and I think that as long as this remains between us, there is no problem.'' said Ziva, shrugging nonchaltantly, before leaning towards him and whispering '' Besides, it is common for married couples to share a bed.''

Gibbs chuckled. '' That was a rhetorical question, but okay.''

Ziva smirked and turned her back to Gibbs as she opened the cupboards. '' We will not go hungry anyway.''

'' That's good. Not hungry yet though.''

Ziva turned suddenly to face him. '' Do you know the area?''

'' Not really, no.''

Her face lit up. '' Good, we can explore and we can make a...'' She stopped, her brow furrowed as she tried to think of the word she needed. '' A mobile meal, with blankets and sandwiches.'' she described, waving her hand.

'' A picnic, Ziv.''

Ziva clicked her fingers. '' A picnic, yes.'' she said, moving to face away from Gibbs and towards the sandwiches she was going to prepare.

The silver haired marine snorted. '' You got stuck on picnic?''

'' It is not a common word in my vocabulary. I have never had a use for it.'' defended Ziva, matching Gibbs' playful tone.

'' Oh and I do?''

'' Perhaps not, but your first language is English.''

'' I was kidding, Ziva.''

Ziva turned to face her husband, her eyes widening as her nose practically brushed his. '' I know.'' she breathed, her senses full of sawdust, coffee and sparkling blue eyes. Ziva suddenly found herself back at SECNAV's ball, she and Gibbs were hidden from view and as close as they were now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' They're on vacation? Where?'' asked Tony, his jaw dropping.

'' Some cabin in the woods, quite pretty this time of yea-''

'' Abs, you sure?'' asked McGee, beating Tony to it.

'' Yes, Timmy, the trace is there on the screen. I am sure.''

Tony and McGee peered closely at the trace on Abby's screen, while Abby stood facing the door, her arms crossed and her eyes on her ceiling.

'' I can't believe the Director sanctioned that. No way.'' said Tony, shaking his head.

'' Well, she did and now they're together, alone in the woods with nothing to distract them.'' said Abby, a gleeful smile on her face. '' Yay! No distractions! Now they can realise they love each other and make me some nieces and nephews.''

Tony and McGee recoiled and looked at her with raised eyebrows and expressions of disbelief on their faces. '' Gross, Abs.''

Abby shook her head as the two began to retreat out of her lab and towards the elevator to take them to the Bullpen. '' Men... Just 'cause you can't see the love doesn't mean it's not there!''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Ziva sighed for the second time and refused food for the third, Gibbs knew something was up. '' Something on your mind, Ziver?''

'' Yes.''

'' I'm not very good at guessing games, Ziva.'' said Gibbs, taking a bite out of the watermelon they had packed. When he saw Ziva hesitate, he nudged her. '' You can trust me.''

'' I know.'' smiled Ziva, before looking down. '' Jenny and I do go back quite far, well, not as far as you do, but I know her well enough to know that something is bothering her and for some, weird, unexplainable reason, I think that I am bothering her.'' she said, watching Gibb's face as she spoke. '' Well, maybe not me personally, but this situation. I know it was her idea but I get the feeling that she regrets making the suggestion.''

'' You too, huh?'' said Gibbs, putting his finished melon down. '' Had an argument with her earlier, she's not a fan of this trip.''

Ziva smirked and shook her head. '' She would not be. Gibbs, even now it is clear to see that she still has feelings for you.''

'' She's jealous, God knows why, but she is.'' said Gibbs, pulling out a bunch of grapes from the picnic basket.

Ziva deflated. '' I do not want to be the one making her feel that way.''

Gibbs waved his hand. '' No, this isn't on you. This is the whole 'I had it but didn't like it, but now someone else has it so I want it' scenario.'' said Gibbs, before swallowing his mouthful, his blue eyes boring into Ziva's mocha ones. '' She had her chance and she screwed it up. She can't handle the fact that I don't feel what I did about _her _anymore.''

Ziva frowned and looked closer into Gibbs' eyes. Her heart stopped momentarily before beating twice as fast. '' Gibbs?'' She asked, prompting him to speak as she rest her hand on his thigh.

Gibbs held the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, before looking at her. '' I know the timing is complete crap, I know the circumstances aren't great either, but these past couple of months, Ziv... I don't remember being this happy. And I know this marriage is fake but my feelings aren't. I shouldn't be so unprofessional, shouldn't feel like this and shouldn't be telling you, but-'' Gibbs stopped and held her hand. '' As much as I like you in work and by my side, I love the side I see at home. I'm in love with you, Ziv and I'm screwed 'cause I'm gonna have to let you go in four months.''

Ziva sat in silence, focusing on Gibbs' thumb stoking her hand as it rest on his thigh. She was breathing too quickly for her own liking. She just - '' Gibbs-'' her voice broke as a lump appeared in her throat. '' I am unsure. I like you, a lot but I-''

'' S'okay Ziv.'' said Gibbs quietly.

'' No!'' exclaimed Ziva, before closing her eyes and calming herself down. '' No, it is not. You have just laid your soul bare and I-''

'' Need time to think?''

'' Yes. I am unsure of Jenny and the time. I do like you Gibbs, a lot more than I should, but I just-''

'' Ziva.'' Vulnerable blue met watery brown. '' We've got four months. I can wait, if you want me to.''

'' I want you to.'' she whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw. Gibbs sunk his hand into Ziva's loose curls and returned the kiss to her temple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A sharp ping sounded in the silent office. A quick clack of the keyboard saw the email open and a growl sound throughout the room.

_They're in a log cabin in Virginia._

_I'll send co-ordinates seperately._


End file.
